Where do I fit
by ordermask
Summary: What If King Henry Wasnt as bad as everyone thought, what if he actually had a heart. He needed to be loved just like everyone else, but he wasnt going to find the type of girl in 1500's. Alice was a girl that never fit in her time, 2010. Fate steps in.
1. Prologue

**I Don't Know a lot about King Henry the eighth, so bare with me. But I'm in love with the show The Tudors, so I'm going to go off that. Alice is my own OC, and if you don't like OC's tough, I do. Remember I own nothing an nothing belongs to me.**

Prologue

I never felt like I belonged, never in my entire twenty years on this little planet we call earth. I always felt in the background, out of sorts. I've always had friends, but I never connected with them, always kept my distance; it never felt right for me to be connected with them.

I even felt like I was born in the wrong time, I mean how crazy does that sound not even felling connected into your OWN time period. I feel like I should be committed (Not to offended anyone, I was).Sometimes I wish I could be taken anyway, to were I'm suppose to be; where I really belong, So I can actually be happy; and belong.

Little Did I know; I was going to get just that.


	2. Falling Back

**I own nothing, nothing belongs to me. Forgive me if I don't know all the History about king Henry llV, But I'm going off the show The Tudors, But I get the Basics. Now I Know some people don't like the girl falling back in time, TOUGH! I do, when its written well. On with the show.**

I was cold really cold, and wet. It's not suppose to be wet in mid August in New York City, Something was clearly wrong. The last thing I remember doing was, arguing with my Mother about me socializing enough, she said I kept to myself to much. Why I couldn't be like my sister Britney; well she was slept with half the east side of Brooklyn; that's why she's so popular mother.

I slowly brought my head off the ground, and once the cloudiness left my eyes; I stood up in attention. I regretted that immediately as a throbbing pain came to my head, crimson droplets covered my finger tips' Lovely.

I looked at my surroundings; I was defiantly not in New York Anymore. A Lush Forest surrounded me, Green is all I saw, and it was misty and foggy; like The Wolfman Movie. I wasn't in Kansas anymore Toto. My clothes where someone wet from the dewy ground, and there I saw my bag on the ground.

Hmmm I wasn't kidnapped or robbed, everything was left, Wallet, Money, I-pod, Camera, and my Violin case. Did I Get to drunk, stoned, High; and not remember what I did the night before. No I was arguing with my mother, so I ruled that out.

"YOU THERE!" came a loud voice, I turned around to see; a whole lot of Horses, and men that looked as if they were in period Clothing; You have to be kidding me right.

"What are you doing in the Kings Own Private Lands" He shouted as he pointed a spear at me.

"King" I asked In Confusion, "What King, where am I?" I asked in panic, this had to be a joke right, the clothing the British accents. I've seen some weird things in New York, but nothing compared to this.

`"You don't Know of His majesty" He asked in Disbelief "King Henry VII", My jaw fell open, You got to be Fucking Kidding me right.

"Yes I-I've Heard of him Sir" I whispered almost to myself. "But I'm Confused"

He titled his head to the side, "Your Accent is strange" He said placing his spear down "where do you hail from My Lady, You garb is something I've never seen" He said as his brow furrowed, looking at my jeans and lace top.

"I could say the same for you" I laughed, Just following along "I hail from New York" I said with a smile, showing off my bright white teeth. "My name Alice Brandon and I'm lost" There was more meaning behind it, which they could realize.

"New York" He pondered, "I've never heard of it, where is your escort?" he asked

I had to think of something really quick, so they could believe me.

"I don't have one", Then men behind him laughed

He shook his head, "A lady such as yourself, should not travel alone," He looked at his men, then back at me. "Where is your Family Lady Alice?" I almost smiled at the, no one's has ever called me a lady; But I had to keep up my act.

"There dead" I whispered, "I've been traveling on my own, Looking for a new home." Looking down, and letting water fill my eyes; they fell as I looked up at them.

"Lady Alice, I'm sorry" He sounded somewhat sincere. "How would you like to come to court?" He asked me

"Court?" Is this really happening

He laughed and smiled "His majesty's Court, Lady Alice" He said with a smile

I smiled "That is very kind of you…." I trailed, He smiled

"Charles Brandon," He smiled again "I'm the Duke of Suffolk" He chuckled as he jumped off his horse, he was very tall about 6"3; and extremely handsome. Medium brown hair up to his shoulders, he had somewhat of a beard, his eyes where a deep green, his skin was rough, had a few scars on his neck an chin, amusing he was in a battle.

"Beautiful" I blurted, he gave a deep chuckle that made me shiver. I blushed and looked away, he chuckled again.

"Isn't that a sight to behold?" I looked into his eyes, "What is a sight" I asked softly, he shook his head.

"Nothing lady Alice" Come he said with a sweeping bow, as a fellow man took my things.

"Hey!" I called, I went to go reach for them, Charles grabbed me around the waist.

He smiled, god he smiled so much" He's taking my things" I said in disbelief, he looked down at me

"It's not proper for a lady such as you, "I scoffed at him, I almost wanted to snap my fingers and say 'Say what Girlfriend' "And what type of lady am I?" I snapped.

"A lady of some nobility" He stated, He pointed to my jewelry, and it was fancy; and expense. Rings of sliver covered my fingers, Tiffany's sliver, and a pendent that my father gave me before he died. "I meant no offense lady Alice"

"Alright Milord" God I never thought that would never come out of my mouth, he chuckled and bought me over to a horse.

It was a beauty and beast, that massive horse, I'm a girl from the city; and we don't use horses. And I only rode a horse a few times, my Mother tried to give me riding lessons, but I thought why do I need to learn how to ride a horse it's the twenty-first century; I don't live in the middle ages.

"Is there a problem, Lady Alice?" He said with humor in voice, I glared back at him; he stifled a laugh.

"Are you making fun of me Duke" I said crossing my arms over my chest, He covered his laugh with a cough.

"No Lady Alice" He said with a tilt of his head, I smiled at him "I've just met you and you already being cheeky-OOF" I yelled as he picked me up and plopped me onto the horse.

"Manhandling me I see, Duke" I said with a smile, as he got behind me; his hard torso pressing into my back. I blushed and looked down, I could feel hi smile behind me.

"I would never manhandle you, Lady Alice" He whispered , his hot breath by my ear, it made me shiver.

"Whatever" I whispered

He chuckled, "Your speech is strange, Lady Alice", He grabbed the reins of the horse "Tell me of New York" He seemed to struggle with the words, I laughed.

"Well what would you like to know?"I asked as we trotted on though the forest.

The horse seemed to gallop on more, and I bounced up and down, I was trying to hold on the best I could and not look like a complete fool.

"Well it's nothing like England" I stared at complete awe, as we made it out of the forest. Hills that's all I saw hill, of lush green. I've never seen some much land before in my life, it was breathtaking. In the distance I could see a palace, a massive stone palace.

Dear god, I've, fallen back in time.


	3. Lady Alice

**OK I made a Mistake with Alice's last name, Brandon; he he he. I forgot Charles last name was Brandon, so her last name will be switched to Bradley. An someone please tell, me I'm not good with roman numerals (sp); for the number eight. Thank you for all the lovely Alerts, but I want your REVIEWS please, I need your feedback. An too answer your questions about a love triangle? Hmmmmmm maybe. Ok remember I own nothing, nothing belongs to me.**

The palace was massive was an understatement to say the least, History books did not do this place justice. Massive green gardens cased the surroundings of the palace, while in the middle stood a grand palace surrounded by guards. It was a sight to behold.

"Oh my stars", I let out a long breath; Charles chuckled behind me, as we trotted through the gates, as the guards gave me questionable looks.

"Noting, like this in New York?" He chuckled "Lady Alice?" I shook my head, to awed to utter a word.

"It's breathtaking" I said not taking my eyes off the palace, as he helped me off the beast.

He laced his arm with mine as to fellow guards followed behind us "Where are we going?" I asked looking up at him; he shook his head and smiled.

"So many questions Lady Alice" I scoffed, I was getting really tired of this 'Lady Alice' thing.

"Your chambers" he smiled, as we walked down some stone passageways; I turned towards him sharply "My chambers?" I questioned, he laughed and stopped with me. "Well you don't expect to stay in my chambers Lady Alice?" He was mocking me I blushed " It wouldn't be proper, for a Lady Such as yourself".

I've never had a man make me stutter, be a loss of words before in my entire life. He was handsome god yes, he was beautiful. Can a man be beautiful? Of course right he can be, I mean it's my opinion, right? I knew he was watching me, as we silently walked with each other; he seemed to be studying me.

"Have you figured me out yet Duke?" I said with a cheeky smile, he looked down at me with the same cheeky smile. He took my hand gently and brought me around to face him, bringing his lips ever so softly to my hand, I watched his eyes close; he seemed to be savoring the touch.

My knees almost buckled from the contact.

"I haven't even scratched the surface" It wasn't a question, more of a statement.

I looked down and blushed, "No" I whispered, he looked into my sapphires eyes, trying to figure me out "I'm a puzzle, you cannot solve, Duke" he smiled again, God I was starting to fall in love with that smile.

"A challenge" He stated, he tilted his head towards me " I swear on my honor, I will solve you" he whispered almost to himself, he stepped away slowly; and disappeared down the corridor.

The room, or no scratch that; mini house was beautiful. A little to dark a dreary for my taste, I mean I'm a New Yorker; I love the sun. These brits seem to shut it out, I loved the warm rays on my skin, but being in dreary England in the 1500's; probably wasn't going to see it for awhile.

However long that was going to be.

"Lady Alice", I screeched, there stood a girl about my age; curtsey with her head bowed. God I wasn't a queen or a princess, I was supposedly of some nobility; I was going to have to get my story straight.

"I'm sorry Lady Alice" she bowed her head, god I wasn't some queen " I'm sorry for startling you," I chuckled, I was going to have to get use to these customs.

I brought my hand to my chest, to calm my heart, "It's alright….." I trailed, she stood up straight, but still looked down "I'm one of Lord Brandon's Lady's "She stated, "He sent for me to help you dress-for the feast" she clutched her hands together

"For what?" I asked leaning on my hip, she still looked down " Ok stop!" It startled her, she finally looked up.

"What is your name miss?"I asked

She clutched her hands together "lady Richford" It sounded so rehearsed, I smiled "What's your first name?"

"Melanie" She said in a shaky tone, I smiled

I took my hands in hers "Melanie, call me Alice" I said with a smile, her eyes widened

"I'm never allowed to call someone of high nobility-" I waved my hands and laughed

"Who said that?" I asked, her eyes shifted

Her hands tightened in mine "The duke "I shook my head " Or so he suspects-the king and him will speak with you"

Now I'm nervous.

Corsets, where torture let me tell you; I bet a man designed it. I mean it compressed everything; and pushed the boobs up. Hmmm the girls did look good; I did have a little trouble breathing, beauty is pain.

The gown was beautiful though, it was the lightest shade of baby blue, with sliver; pearls woven through the chemise. The skirt made of pure silk, the sleeves made of white lace, pearls woven though the entire thing. There was a slight Tran I was concerned about, but I had lady Richford following behind me.

"Lady Alice" she breathed "You looked stunning" She finished placing the lace white hat onto my head, it itched a bit.

"The gown is br-" I began

"Breathtaking" Came Charles's voice "I know-that's why I picked it"

Lady Richford curtsey, I followed suit "Thank Milord" I whispered.

He chuckled, "Ready to meet the King?" he asked, I started to shake

I laughed "No" I stated, he gave a booming laugh

He kissed my hand "Didn't expect you to" he laced his arm with mine.

I felt like I was meeting my maker.

I felt like I was walking the green Mile, Charles was trying to small talk to me to calm my nerves; but I want having it. He was trying to calm my nerves, and it was sweet; but it wasn't going to work. I mean this was one of the cruelest Kings in History, I was going to get my head cut off.

I couldn't exactly tell them the truth, they would think I was crazy, and chop my head off; I could also lie. They could find out, and chop my head off; not good odds.

"Relax" he said rubbing my arm "Be honest and True-that's all he wants" he soothed, we made it to another steal door, and nodded to the guards there; they looked at me with interest.

The door swung open, and we walked through.

" Your Majesty" Charles called " I present to you, Lady Alice"


	4. Meeting The King

**Hello to my Lovely readers and reviewers. Only three chapters and I have ten reviews already, wow. But I would like more please, I want some feedback, give me your Ideas. To the Love triangle Between Alice/Henry/Charles? Interesting Idea, I was kind of thinking of doing that. And this is Season 3, He just killed Anne Boleyn, There's no Jane Seymour, I know I'm not following History to its justice. But I can do what I want, I kind of want to make Alice like Jane, should she live or Die; hmmm I'll leave it up to you. Anyway on with the show, I OWN NOTHING! Nothing belongs to me.**

He wasn't as history described him to be, well in looks. He was just as tall As Charles, maybe even the exact same height. He had dark hair almost black hair, which was swept behind his head, and he had a goatee going on; strong piercing blue eyes. He had a strong build just like Charles.

He was sitting behind a massive oak desk, assuming where he did his Majesty's business. His chin was pointed upwards slightly, his back straight; he was sitting very regal and somewhat arrogantly.

He was royalty after all.

"Lady Alice" He murmured to Himself, I curtsied to the floor quickly, and my heart was going a million miles per second.

"Your Majesty" My voice was Strong held its tone, I wasn't going to melt under the King of England.

" Your More beautiful-then Charles let on" I rose slowly, I wasn't sure if I was suppose to or not.

I blushed and looked down "Your Majesty is very kind", He smirked, and gestures his arm to a seat across from him. I didn't turn my back from him as I sat down in the plush seat, I was actually very soft something I was not expecting.

"You May wait for Lady Alice Outside", the king spoke to Charles, he gave a bow; then looked at me with an encouraging smile.

"Now the Duke tells me" He began as he poured some wine, into some sliver goblets "That he found you on my lands" He handed me the Goblet, touching my hand ever so slightly.

"Yes, But I didn't know they were your lands Majesty" The king Smirked, as he sat down across from me. "You see I have been traveling for a long time" Here comes the lie.

He titled his head to me "With no escort- Charles tells me" I nodded

"My family's no longer alive" I whispered. "Our home land was attacked by Rebels, Your Majesty" I was trying to get my eyes to fill with water; I was working.

"He told me you hailed from a place called" He seemed to struggle with the words " New York- I've never heard of it" he said with a laugh " In all my travels-I've never heard of it" He said titling his head upward, trying to catch me in a lie.

Hold your ground Alice.

"The America's-My father told me" My voice started to shake " He was trying to build our country-"

The King Sat up straighter "Your Father was a king?" He seemed very excited about that.

I took a small sip of the wine. "Well he was a Manager" I laughed to myself, My father really was a manager for a company.

The king gave me a quizzical look " Charles did tell me your speech was different" He said almost to himself. "What is a Man-ager" He struggled with the words, I giggled slightly; he smiled.

"He watched over his people" I began "Told them how to do their jobs-

He smiled "So a King-he ruled over his people" He stated again, Please don't put me in this position.

I laughed "Well I guess you could call it that" I laughed "My father never liked to call it that, he was a very humble man"

"That is a very noble trait" The king said with a smile "What was his name?" he asked.

I looked down "Joseph" I whispered "He died when I was very young- he was very sick" tears wanted to fall but they didn't.

"I'm very sorry for your father" He seemed sincere "I'm sure your father would have had a good rein" he said taking a sip of his wine.

"What happened after your father died?" It just got to easy after that.

I looked up from my wine bringing my sapphire eyes to his blue "After my father's death" My voice cracked, I missed my father very much. "The kingdom fell apart, the rebels attacked" I started to cry.

"They killed everyone in court" I placed the wine down "My whole entire family gone, I escaped with my sister Britney" I sobbed,

"They killed my Aunt first" I suddenly felt a warm hand grab mine, The king was crouched in front of me; looking at me with soft eyes. His calloused had placed onto my cheek, rubbing it softly.

"Go on" He said softly

I squeezed his hand softly. "Britney and I" I sobbed "We ran all night-we were so tired" tears actually fell from my eyes.

"I remember watching our palace burn in ruins" He rubbed my hand softly. "As my sister carried me-we ran from the rebels all night"

"I still don't remember how they got my sister" I sobbed, "She was just gone" I whispered.

"What happened to you afterwards?" he asked

I smiled softly. " I stayed with this women named Shelia" That was my mother's real name "She was the Kindest women I ever met, treated me like I was her own daughter."I said with a warm smile.

"Then she disappeared" I couldn't talk of my own mother being killed, even though sometimes she was a bitch, I still loved her; even my sister to. And knowing I would never see them again, started to tear at my heart. Realization hit me, I was alone back in time; my family thought I was probably dead.

I was alone.

"I woke up alone" I sobbed, "I've been traveling all alone for a year "I sobbed

I sobbed even harder "I'm alone" strong arms wrapped around me " Nowhere to go, my family gone, and my home" I sobbed harder.

"Lady Alice" His hands rounded my face "As long as I'm King-You are welcomed in my court" He whispered

"Your Majesty" I whispered. "I cannot-"my voice cracked

He smiled "Anything you need-you need only ask" His voice was so strong "Your welcomed at my court-You can stay as long as you like" He smiled.

I shook my head "Your majesty is very kind to me" I whispered, he stood up and walked over to a basin, and dipped a cloth into some water.

"You have nothing to fear here" He wiped my face slowly, washing the tears from my face; and wiping my swollen lips "You are safe" I somewhat believed him

"Thank you" I smiled, he took my hand in his; and kissed it just as Charles did.

He smiled at me, and stood me on my feet, "Where having a grand feast tonight" He smiled as he placed the cloth down. "I want you to sit by my side" I looked at him jaw slacked.

"Your Majesty-it will be an honor" I smiled, I felt actually honored; I was sitting next to the king of England.

"Till tonight" He kissed my hand softly, I gave a slow curtsy "Lady Alice" He breathed my name, It was like wind chimes.

He gave me one smile as I stepped out of the door, and flew into the arms of Charles; he wrapped his arms around me.

"Charles "I breathed "I was so scared" I looked into his emerald eyes

He placed his hands onto my shoulders "Where you true and honest" Somewhat, I thought

"Yes" My heart clenched, it hut lying to him; but I had to

Charles gave me one of his breathtaking smiles "Then that's all that matters." He laced his arm with mine. It killed me inside to lie to him, but I had no choice; this was about my survival.

"You ready for the feast Lady Alice" He asked with a smile, I stopped and looked at him, with one of my biggest smiles.

"Charles, "I said warmly "Call me Alice-Just Alice" I said, he looked down at him

He took his hands in mine "Of course Alice" he breathed

My name is Alice-and I'm lost in Time.


	5. The Dance

**Ordermask back here again. Thank you for all the Lovely reviews, but give me some of your Ideas, I'd love to hear what you would like to read into the story, On with the show. I own nothing-nothing belongs to me.**

It was very nerve-racking sitting next to the king of England, no scratch that EXTEMELY never racking. I was five-hundred years lost in time, I wasn't sure how to act ,eat, sit, etc. I had to watch and observe form others hear; and what I remember seeing in movies and TV.

"How do you like the Duck?" The king asked me as I played with my food.

I looked down at my food, I was expecting food from the middle ages to be lacking taste; but it was actually quit good. But I was a little concerned of how they prepared their meals, I knew back then; they knew nothing of cross contamination.

"Amazing" I breathed, "I can say I've never had duck like this before" I said placing down my gold fork.

"Lady Alice" The King said, taking a big gulp of his wine.

His eyes surveyed the crowd, "What do you think, of my court?" He said brining his eyes to mine.

"I've never seen anything like it" I said taking a small sip of wine.

I was very true and honest with my words, I've never seen anything quit grand as this. The grand hall was amazing, stain glass windows covered the walls; covered in red velvet curtains. Tables of wooden oak covered some of the floor, marble covered the floor as couples danced, musicians played there instruments as couples and children danced along the floor.

"It's very different from what I remember" I said looking at the king, he raised an eyebrow at me. "From My court"

"How so Lady Alice?"I smiled at him

I tilted my head from side to side, I looked across the hall to see a heavy set men. He was wearing heavy robes of velvet, sweating profusely; he cheeks where scarlet; his mouth opened wide; he was singing opera. I was particularly never fond of the opera, I mean they could sing extremely well ; it wasn't my taste.

"Your music is extremely different then ours" I said bringing my eyes to the King.

He raised his eyebrow "Really Lady Alice" He said with a smirk. "I would like to see it", I went to stop him but he already stood, raising his hand up to silence the hall; there was silence immediately. All eyes turned to him, some turned to me.

" I will like to present to you all, a new addition to my court" He took my hand in his, and brought his lips to it ever so gently. " Lady Alice-Of New York" His voice was strong and held power, strings of whispers filled the entire hall; which seemed to bother him.

"SILENCE!" His voice boomed through the entire hall, silence again; he squeezed my hand gently.

" Lady Alice will sing for us" My heart jumped into my throat, "Come" He grabbed my hand, and brought me around the table; standing me in front of the hall: All eyes upon me.

"Your Majesty-I don't think" His eyes were hard, his hold on my hand gripped even harder.

"I insist" He was demanding me to sing, this was the cruel King that History spoke about I gave a deep curtsey he bowed and headed back to his throne; all eyes were on me. I felt like was about to hear crickets because it was so quiet, eyes where upon me waiting for me to sing; my knees where shaking so bad I thought I was going to fall over. I looked over into the crowd to see Charles, he was giving me a bright smile, it calmed my nerves.

"Some music please" my voice was soft, nothing happened, they just looked at me.

"MUSIC!" Yelled the king, the Musicians jumped at the King's voice, and immediately started playing off beat; I gave a heavy sigh; and made my way over to them.

"Follow this beat" I grabbed one of the drummer boys sticks, he watched my every movement; and nodded his head to the others; "Follow that beat, then speed it up on the second Chorus" He nodded his head to The violinist, and Pianist.

"Lady Alice" called the king, I smiled sheepishly; I walked back over and curtsied again. "Sorry you Majesty-just trying to find the right beat" My cheeks turned scarlet under his piercing gaze; he just smirked.

"Go on" He urged leaning back comfortably in his throne, I fazed the crowd once again, still looking at me in wonder, like I was the shiny new toy. I nodded towards the pianist and he started to play, then I opened my mouth.

_If you could only see the beast you've made of me  
I held it in but now it seems you've set it running free  
Screaming in the dark, I howl when we're apart  
Drag my teeth across your chest to taste your beating heart_

My fingers claw your skin, try to tear my way in  
You are the moon that breaks the night for which I have to howl  
My fingers claw your skin, try to tear my way in  
You are the moon that breaks the night for which I have to

Howl, howl  
Howl, howl

Now there's no holding back, I'm making to attack  
My blood is singing with your voice, I want to pour it out  
The saints can't help me now, the ropes have been unbound  
I hunt for you with bloody feet across the hallowed ground

Like some child possessed, the beast howls in my veins  
I want to find you, tear out all of your tenderness

And howl, howl  
Howl, howl

Be careful of the curse that falls on young lovers  
Starts so soft and sweet and turns them to hunters  
Hunters, hunters, hunters  
Hunters, hunters, hunters

The fabric of your flesh, pure as a wedding dress  
Until I wrap myself inside your arms I cannot rest  
The saints can't help me now, the ropes have been unbound  
I hunt for you with bloody feet across the hallowed ground

And howl

Be careful of the curse that falls on young lovers  
Starts so soft and sweet and turns them to hunters

A man who's pure of heart and says his prayers by night  
May still become a wolf when the autumn moon is bright

If you could only see the beast you've made of me  
I held it in but now it seems you've set it running free  
The saints can't help me now, the ropes have been unbound  
I hunt for you with bloody feet across the hallowed ground

My voice was very hoarse when I finished but strings of applause filled the entire great hall. I looked back to See the King standing on his feet, smiling ear to ear, applauding me; I turned scarlet again looking down.

"Lady Alice-that was magnificent" The king made his way over to me, bringing his lips to my hand; I curtsied. I was really getting tired of doing that, women back in these days, must have horded knees.

"Your majesty is to kind" I said standing back up, he kissed my hand one more time. "Let's dance" He bowed his head, I curtsied.

"Um" He gave me a quizzical look "Is there something the matter Lady Alice?" he asked

I looked down sheepishly " I don't know how to dance" I blushed "Not how the English do" He tilted his head towards me.

"Show me" he held out his arm, I smiled and nodded

I gave him a cheeky smile "You think you're up for it?" He looked a little taken back by my question.

"I can handle anything you give M'lady" he guided me towards the dance floor, his hand was placed gently on my waist, the other held my hand gently; rubbing it slightly.

"Lady Alice" He began to the crowd again, why did he have to embarrass me so "Will teach me and all of you-how they dance In New York" I looked over at Charles, he was smiling again.

"The floor is yours" The King bowed and I curtsied; he headed back to his thrown: he was limping slightly.

Interesting.

"Alright I will need a gentlemen from the crowd" I called, known of them moved; not a exuberant bunch were they.

"No one really?" I was being sarcastic "No one would like to dance, with this poor fair maiden" I said fanning myself, some of them laughed even the king a tad.

"I will Lady Alice" Charles immerged from the ground.

Dear lord did he look handsome, his long hair was tied back behind his neck; his beard was coming through. He was wearing dark robes, he seemed to have taken of the jacket; now it was only a vest.

"Thank you M'Lord" I bowed, he followed suit.

I looked towards the crowd. "Now I want everyone to pay attention-I'm only going to teach it once" I pointed my finger at them "You'd have to be a complete dunce not to remember." The king laughed, and Charles chuckled.

"Place your right hand on my waist" Charles looked at my quizzically but followed suit "Now take my hand" I pressed our bodies close together.

"Music please" And we followed into a little waltz " One, two, three "I chanted, "Spin" I told him.

"What?" he laughed, I rolled my eyes, I thrusted away from him; and spun myself under his arm.

"Spin" I smiled softly.

He looked down at me binging his mouth close to my ear " You look very ravishing this evening" I looked down, then brought my eyes up at him.

"You look very handsome" He smirked at me.

I brought myself even closer to his chest, as some couples passed us; to follow suit with us on the marble dance floor. His chest was hard and broad, it was like a piece of marble; how I would love to feel my hands upon it.

"What has you blushing so Alice" It sent shiver down my spine when he said my name.

I turned even more red " Nothing" I looked away from his blue eyes " I just never had a man treat me so kindly" It was true men had never treated me so kindly.

" I find that hard to believe Alice" He said with a laugh, I scoffed at him "It's true, they way you treat me, I have never been treated like that" I looked into his deep blue eyes.

"That's a crime Alice" His mouth was close to mine as he spoke " A beauty such as you" He began "Should be treated like a queen" he seemed so honest and true with his words.

"You are to kind to me" I blushed

He brought his lips close to my ear "Meet me in the gardens-in ten minutes" He kissed my hand gently as disappeared into the sea of couples.

"It seems, my dear Duke left you scarlet" Came the Kings voice in my ear, I jumped around and curtsied.

"Your majesty" I brought my hand to my heart "You scared me" He smiled

"That was not my attention Lady Alice" I smiled

He held his arm out for me "Let's take a walk" Dammit I was suppose to me Charles in ten, but I couldn't deny the king of England.


	6. The Gardens and the Kiss

**Hello my Lovely readers I'm back again, with another chapter. I know my grammar is not very good, but I'm good with story lines; but when I put them on paper: BLAH! He he anyway, thank you for all the lovely reviews. Take a look at my other stories, specially the Boondock saints ones, there my favorites. More feedback, please. I think I might go with the King, But I really want to go with Charles. Anyway I own nothing! Nothing Belongs to me!.**

There torches were lit lighting up the entire garden, giving this glow; kind of angelic. There were all types of flowers Roses, tulips, baby's breath, and some flowers I couldn't identify. There were statues scattered around the garden, fountains spouting water.

"It's Beautiful your Majesty" We walked around slowly, I was absorbing the beauty of his palace, but I still had to meet Charles; what a girl to do. " The flowers-there breathtaking" I bent down to sniff a rose, heavenly.

"Tell me Lady Alice?" The King began "More about you?" I looked up at him and smiled,

"What would you like to Know?" I sat down on the edge of fountain, he followed suit.

He clasped his hands together " Favorite color?" I smiled "Favorite flower?"

"How about we play Twenty questions?"I laughed at his face, he had no idea what I was talking about.

"It's a game "I began "You ask me one thing, I answer-you follow suit" I said motioning my hands back and forth, between me and him.

"Alright" He smiled " You first" I stood up and surveyed him up and down, then sat back down.

"Favorite activity?" he smiled

" Hunting-and cards" I stuck my fingers in the water playing with it gently, he was watching my every move.

"Favorite color?" I laughed,

"Kind of hard to choose-I love all colors" He laughed at me, he leaned forward towards me.

"If you had to choose Lady Alice" God that Lady thing

I bit my lip gently "Purple-it's my favorite color?" He seemed to take note of that interested me.

I got to know more about the King then I thought I ever would, he told me of his child hood; how he grew up. He never expected to be King, but after the death of his brother; everything changed for him. He told me embarrassing stories from when he was a child, I've never smiled and laughed so much before in a long time. It gave me this warm feeling in the pit of my stomach, and spread through my entire body.

"We were running through the fields complete naked!" The King barked, I burst out laughing.

"What did your Father say" I was holding onto my chest so hard, trying to contain my laughter.

"We got a stern talking to" He made a sour face an deepened his voice, how many centuries pass; fathers are all the same: on some level.

"You were a bad boy, you majesty" I flicked some water on him, his laughter seized, I thought maybe I offended him. But suddenly his face turned sinister but with a playful grin, he went to grab for me, I lunged away laughing.

" No no" I laughed, he chased me around the gardens " Catch me if you can, your majesty!" I yelled lifting up my skirts, as I turned around the corner sharply; I could hear his laughter following.

"I'm coming for you Lady Alice" His voice was getting closer, I was trying to hold onto my skirts, and trying to keep my hat onto my head. His footsteps where getting stronger, I could see his shadow following behind me closely. As I turned the corner, I felt his hands wrap onto my waist pulling me to the ground, landing on a patch of grass. I didn't realize I was laughing th entire time so was he, well fell onto our side, tears of laughter.

"I haven't smiled" I tried to calm my breathing " And laughed-like that in a long time." I finally calmed my breathing and looked at him. He looked so heavenly laying there in the grass, his hair was in a disarray a tad, his clothing ruffled a bit.

He looked beautiful.

"I'm glad I could make you laugh" he pushed a piece of hair behind my ear, "Lady Alice" He breathed. His mouth was very close to me, I started shaking; his lips made its way to the edge of my mouth, all the way up to my ear.

'Would you like to come to my bed?" He breathed; I jumped away from him immediately.

"Your majesty "I breathed jumping away from him "I'm a lady of honor-and that is saved for the marriage bed" I was slightly shouting, I turned around to walk away, but he grabbed my arm; turning me around sharply.

"Lady Alice-forgive me" He actually seemed sorry " To assume such a thing-it was disgraceful of me" he looked down sheepishly.

"To be bold your majesty "I said sharply, he smirked at my tone " Yes it was-I'm lady!" I yelled, he seemed to be appalled by my tone. " And I would like to be treated like such-I thought maybe you were different" All he wanted to do was bed me, I was just another whore to him; I had class; I'm NO whore.

"I'm no whore"I breathed, I made a deep curtsy "Good night your Majesty" I ignored his calls, he was trying to call me back. But I WILL NOT be treated like that, not even by the King of England; but I could have the risk of my head being cut off: by that act.

"Lady Alice" I looked up to see Charles, I smiled as angry tears fell from my eyes

I smiled as tears fell " Charles" I breathed "I'm sorry I'm late-I forgot" I was stuttering and blubbering at the same time, he shushed me placing his hands onto my shoulder.

"Alice-what has you such a state?" he asked rubbing my shoulders gently.

I let out a chocked sob "The King" I whispered "He asked me to come to his bed-Like I was a whore" I breathed, he seemed alarmed and guided me to a private alcove of the garden; hidden by view.

"Tell me what Happened" He asked gently rubbing my cheek, t was soothing

I calmed my breathing " We were having a good time-talking" I waved my hands around. " He was making me laugh-then he asked me if I would go to his bed" I spat, he didn't seem to alarmed by that.

"I'm a Lady Charles "I breathed. " I will be a Virgin-till I'm married" My innocence was something that I held very dear to me, that would go to my husband; and my husband only.

"I should have warned you" He breathed, I raised an eyebrow at him.

"About what? "I asked.

He clasped my hands in his kissing them gently "When new women comes to court" He began "The King will take his Interest-the King is known for that" He rolled his eyes for that, I almost laughed.

"With a beauty such as you-how could he not ignore" I almost melted right there.

"You think I'm beautiful "I breathed, bringing my eyes up to his sea blue ones, he gripped onto my hands onto his harder; he brought his body closer to mine: chest to chest.

"Can I speak boldly with you" He asked in an urgent tone, "Yes "I breathed.

He gave a deep chuckle " I have been with many women, Alice" I wanted to pull away, I felt offended for some reason, but he held onto my hands tightly. " I did things on impulse, I even married the King's Sister" I gasped

"Why?"I asked "Didn't you love her, he shook his head. "No" he said simply

"I was young and very selfish" He creased his forehead "I was arrogant and stupid" He was actually hating himself.

"You marry for love Charles" I began "Someone you can be friends with for you entire life, Charles you marry the one you can laugh and cry with-someone you can share your soul with" he smiled down at my warmly.

"Someone you can sit with" I was saying it with such passion, his eyes were smiling at me "Not even saying a word, and that being enough "I breathed, touching his cheek gently, his eyes fluttered closed leaning into the touch.

"That's heavenly" he breathed, god his voice was smooth like butter. "You speak with such passion" He breathed

"I'm a passionate lady" I laughed, he laughed along with me.

He placed his hands onto my cheeks bringing his forehead to mine, he inhaled deeply breathing me in.

"Your putting me through this haze Alice" he stated "I can't think clearly when I'm around you" He was struggling with the words.

"You've only known me for a day "I laughed, he laughed along with me

He opened his eyes to look down at me "And that's what I find so puzzling" He began "You're not anyway Lady-I've ever met before" Of course I wasn't, I'm centuries from the future, "You confuse me so" he laughed, appalled by his words.

"I'm sorry I confuse you "I breathed bringing my mouth inches from his, his hands gripped onto my face harder, but it was roughly more passionate than anything else.

"Still trying to solve me Charles" I could feel his breath hotly on my face, his breathing was coming out in pants, our lips were inches from touching.

"Would you like to kiss me, Charles?"I asked looking into his eyes.

His eyes were glazed over in lust, my back was now pushed against the wall. "If you would allow me" His breathing was heavy, he was having a hard time to control himself.

"Kiss me Charles" He muttered finally

His hot lips met my cool ones gently, I gasped at the sensations. My hands gripped onto his hair, he growled attacking my neck. He placed kissed all up and down my neck, I was breathing so heavy I thought I was going to pass out.

"Charles "I gasped as he found my weak spot on my neck, he grabbed onto my face "Say it again" I furrowed my brow.

"My name" He gasped. "Say it again"

I grabbed his face gently bringing my face lose to his "Charles "I breathed hotly, his lisp attacked me roughly. My hat hand fallen off, as he gripped onto my hair, as he attacked my neck. His lips were soft, like marshmallows, but it had the pressure I wanted. His lips were everywhere on me, his lips covered my breast, biting on them gently; I gasped at the sensation.

'What are you doing to me" He gasped, he muttered

I held his face to slow him down, " Oh my stars" I breathed, he smiled lovingly at me.

"I'm aching for you" I gasped blushing slightly, he went to grab for me again; but we heard laughter.

" Lord Suffolk!" Came a loud voice from around the corner,

I didn't want to be caught, I picked up my hat; and turned around the corner. I ignored Charles calls, I was new to court; I wasn't going to be the new whore in the Tudor court. I hurried to my rooms, ignoring the looks from the people passing by me. I knew I was in such a stae, my hair array, my lips swollen.

What had I done?

"


	7. The Breakdown

**Ordermask back here again with another chapter. I'm sorry I do not update often, I have a full time job. I'm not sure who im going to pair her with, I'm thinking the King, if he gets back in her good favor. Anyway I own nothing-nothing belongs to me.**

I've been in Tudor Court for over three months, and it has been thrilling. Adjusting to this time period has been rough, hygiene had become an issue for awhile; until I spoke to lady Richford about it: who has no become a dear friend to me.

Simple things like washing my hair, shaving my legs; where hard to come by. But they had their own ways of fixing that, thank god. There was this paste that smelled like jasmine that the king had shipped from China to the Lady's for court; it was just like waxing. Now the English did not bat regularly, but I did.

"Melanie" I called from the bedroom, my dress was hard to fasten from the back, it was beautiful: another gift from Charles.

Hmmm Charles. After the kiss everything seemed to fall in place, he started courting me; it was like a dream. He was sending me dozens of dresses, shoes, Jewels, Flowers, everything that I had ever wanted I was given. Even if he couldn't give me those things, it didn't matter, I think I was starting to fall in love with this man.

But I was also worried about the King, After his little stunt; he seemed to keep his distance. He tried to apologies to me, sending gifts dresses, flowers, Jewels, he never asked me to his bed again. But that didn't mean I couldn't feel his lustful gaze upon me, he was trying to win me back into his good graces.

Will see.

"Coming Alice" She called, she hurried in with a smile, I smiled back.

I waved my hand "No hurry Mel" I scoffed, she giggled at me "Just having a little trouble" I struggled to get the button in the back, she slapped my hand playfully.

"A Lady such as you" She began, I rolled my eyes " Does not dress herself" She stressed again.

"Mel" I began I went to grab my shoes, she yanked them out of my hand, and bent down onto the ground. "I'm not use to this-I've always done things on my own" she placed my purple silk heels onto my feet.

"Where never going to come to an agreement" I sighed, she pushed my leg gently

I grabbed her hand gently and pulled her up from the floor, she instantly went to my hair; which was now longer, it was almost reaching my breast.

"Another beautiful gown" Mel said , she placed a Purple tri con hat onto my head, it was made with purple silk, with a purple net that would cover my face from the sun. "From Charles of course" She stated, I blushed and nodded.

The gown was my favorite color purple, made of silk and velvet. It was off shoulder, with tight sleeves, covered in black lace that shimmered. The bodice was covered in pearls, black pearls; there was a slight train on the dress.

"He shouldn't be wasting his money on me" I breathed, she fasted my pendent, my father gave me years ago; it's the only necklace that would ever grace my neck. While red rubies were clipped onto my ears.

"Another dress was sent again" I sighed, I had a whole closet filled with gowns By the King " And purple flowers" I grunted,

"He's fond of you" I didn't want this, this was not the apology I wanted; throwing gifts at me was not going to get me back in his good graces.

"He needs to understand I'm courting with Charles" I breathed with a smile, she giggled

"He's in love with you" She whispered "The way he looks at you-wish I had something-" I shushed her, and laced my arm with her. "He's a Duke-you're so fortunate"

"You will Mel" She blushed and looked down "You'll find a man-that will love you unconditionally" she scoffed, the guard by the door opened the door for us, I nodded my head in respect.

"So what would you like to do today?" I asked as we made our way through the busy halls of Tudor Court. There was a lot to do in court, any time there was a important person of rank, we would have a feast. There would be plays, dances, Jousting matches which would end in a feast.

"How about a walk in the gardens" She began "Then a boat ride-since the suns out" Yes the beautiful sun was out; I've only seen it out a handful of time, since I've been here.

"That would be lovely" I said as we stepped out into the courtyard. "Hmmm that feels amazing" I said as I felt the warm rays hit my face, I missed the sun; it was a beautiful thing.

"Oh Look!" Mel called, I stalled in my tracks, there were animals exotic animals all over the garden, some in there crates; some being held by the Lady's and children from court.

"Oh my stars" I breathed, there where parrots, monkeys, flamingos, head hog, porcupine, and a zebra; there were some animals in cages: I couldn't tell what they were.

"Why are these animals here" I looked at Mel, she shook her head in awe

"I'm not sure "she took a breath "Sometimes the King does-things on impulse" She grabbed my hand "Come let's look" I laughed as she dragged me over to the handlers.

"Oh my goodness "I grabbed Mel's hand "It's a slow Loris" it was huddled back in the cage, "Hello sweetie" I urged it to come forward, it perked up.

"Sir" I began as I looked at the handler. "Why are these exotic animals here?" I asked him as I picked up the slow Loris from his cage; he cuddled up to me looking up at me with his big brown eyes.

"There are to be presented as a gift to Lady Alice" I looked at Mel sharply, she looked the same way.

"I'm lady Alice" I said pointing to myself, he perked up and smiled "Your majesty!" He called, I wanted to run and hide; Out came the King with Lord Cromwell, and my Charles Following behind him: he looked furious.

"Lady Alice" The King breathed, I curtsied so did Mel.

"Your majesty" I breathed as the Loris nestled into my arms "What is this" I said motioning my eyes to the animals.

"Your majesty-this is too much" I shook my head " I cannot except this" I said with a laugh, I handed the animal to Mel.

"Why-you have accepted all the others" He smirked, in the corner of his eyes he looked at Charles; he was furious.

"Your majesty-Can we take a walk?" He seemed thrilled by the idea, he held out his arm for me.

"Your majesty has been to kind to me" I said out of safe distance of everyone "To kind" I breathed facing him.

"What do you mean?" he pretended to be oblivious, I sighed

I looked into the eyes of the king "This is not what I want" I began "You don't have to give me these gifts to apologies "I whispered, he bowed his head in shame.

"And I'm deeply sorry for that" he began "I acted with such shame-I was taught better" he breathed "It was never my intention to hurt you-please forgive for my childish antics" his eyes were pleading with me.

"You see that's all I wanted "I breathed, he smiled "A personal apology" I kissed his cheek gently.

"Can we start over" He breathed, I nodded

I picked up the train of my skirt and curtsied "Your Majesty" I began with a smirk, he bowed "I'm lady Alice" I stood up, "I Hope we can become great friends" I breathed.

"Me as well Lady Alice" I placed my hand onto his cheek

"Call me Alice" he smiled grinning from ear to ear, I threw my arms around him in an embrace, he picked me up laughing twirling me around.

"I swear it to you" He was still holding me, whispering into my ear. "That I will do everything I can to make you happy-and to make this friendship stronger than ever" I almost sighed in relief.

" Thank you for everything your majesty" I laced his arm with mine "But I must be honest-Charles-" he turned around sharply

"Charles is a very lucky man" his face became stoic " I heard of your courting" he forced a smile

"If you new such things" I began "Why did you proceed" he laughed shaking his head

He placed his hand onto my neck "I was foolish to think I could win your heart-" this King wanted love, dear lord he was yearning for it.

"You don't win Love that way" I breathed "Throwing lavish gifts at someone" I grabbed his hands over his heart.

"You win them right here" I whispered "You win their heart-not by gifts" Looking into his eyes.

"Charles was right" he brought me closer to his chest " You speak with such passion" he breathed.

"Charles doesn't know what he's talking about" I blushed looking away from his eyes.

His finger lifted up my chin "Humble to" his mouth inch closer to mine

"Do not do this" I breathed, I tried to push him away; but he kept pulling me towards him.

"I cannot help it" he closed his eyes trying to contain himself. "You do something to me-that I cannot understand" we were crossing into bad territory.

"Please-don't ruin what I have with Charles" I begged, as he pulled me closer.

He placed his hands onto my cheeks "Let me kiss you" He begged "Just once please" his mouth inched towards mine .

"I can't "I breathed, but my mouth seemed to inch to his, "NO!" I yanked my arms away from him, and tried to run; he grabbed onto my waist.

"Please" He begged "Please stop this-end this burning in my heart!" he yelled

Tears fell from my eyes. "Henry" I breathed, he shook his head and growled.

"Even my name on your lips-" he shouted " It makes me want you more" he was struggling with this, I didn't know how much; I was hurting him.

"You cannot deny me!" he shouted " I won't be able to take it" he was pacing back and forth.

"When your not with me I ache for you" I let out a sob "It hurts me!" he grabbed my face in his hands.

"Please be with me-you can still be with Charles" He was mad, what had I done

"You cannot ask that of me-or Charles" He pulled away with a laugh.

"I already did" this was madness

I grabbed my his face in his hands "Henry-calm down" He was shaking, actually shaking "Your not making any sense-think this through" I placed my hand onto his neck trying to sooth him.

"I've never felt this way" he began with a choking laugh "A women I love-and I cannot have" I looked into his eyes, what was this King doing to me.

" I'm the King of England-I have everything" I sat him down by the fountain, holding him slightly. "But you" he breathed " It hurts to watch you with him-so much"

"He's your best friend-"

He smiled "That's what makes it so hard" he took in a deep breath

"No matter what feelings you have" I began "You have to bury it" I kissed his cheek.

"Friends" I embraced him, but I swear I heard him mutter

'For now'


	8. The Nightmare

**Hello there back with another chapter, any Ideas for the story just Review. I realize that each chapter that I put out, I can't choose who I want to put her with; it might be a surprise even to me. But I want to hear your reason why I should put her with either Charles or Henry.**

_"YOU'RE A LIAR!" They screamed_

_I was running I was sure of that, dark corridors trying to cling onto to something but it was to dark. They were picking up the pace, they were screaming at me; they found out my secret I wasn't really a princess: I was a witch from the future._

_Strong hands grabbed me "You lied ALICE!" Henry screamed into my face, tears pouring from his eyes. It was heart wrenching to see the pain on his face, I lied to him; I lied to everyone. His strong hands grabbed me as he dragged me down the stone halls of the castle._

_ "I love you-and you lied to me!" he screamed again. "You lying witch!" he back handed me across the face. I pulled out of his grasp, and was grabbed into another pair of arms. To look into the eyes of Charles, tears were falling from his eyes._

_ "OFF WITH HER HEAD!!!" he screamed_

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" The scream shook me from the core, sweat dripped from my forehead, my heart rate going a thousand miles a minute. Mel came bursting through the room, her bonnet falling of her head.

"Alice" She called, she grabbed onto me; trying to calm my shaking frame "Are you alright?" I tired to answer her, but no words fell from my lips.

"Charles "I breathed, she seemed to understand my short request; and hurried out of the room. I needed Charles, I needed my Love; I just needed him to hold me. I wanted him to take all of my worries away, I needed him in this moment.

"Alice" Came Charles frantic voice, he was in nothing but his trousers; god did he look yummy. His chest was broad and covered in dark brown hair and some scars, and glistened with some sweat.

"Hold me please" I begged, I held my arms out for him; he held onto me tightly I sobbed into his chest. I clung to his chest, sobbing frantically was this dream going to come true; was the King going to cut my head off? If He new the truth about me? If he realized I lied about everything, why did I have to lie about being a Princess? God could I be anymore stupid.

"Was it another nightmare?" he murmured into my hair, his hands rubbed my back in slow circles.

I've been having nightmares frequently the past month, all have them been the same; with the King cutting my head off. And Charles always coming to my rescue as I awoke from screaming, whispering loving words into my ear. He would always ask about my troubles, but I told him I had to end up dealing with my own prophecy.

"Love tell me please?" he begged, he grabbed my face in his hands "Tell me what troubles you so" I wiped the tears from my face, and shook my head; he gave a growl.

"Charles" I stressed, "these are my problems-"

He growled again in frustration " Does it have to do with the King?" ugh yeah

"No" another lie, each lie was another stab in the gut, he looked down at me with the a stern look.

"I'm worried" I breathed, he sighed and gathered me into his lap

His fingertips ran slowly up and down my legs "As well you should be" Hr grossed out, that perked my interest. "The King wants to make you an official Lady of Tudor court" this could not be happening.

"Why would he do?" I looked up at Charles, he wasn't looking at me; he was staring off into space. "Can he do that?"

"Yes he can-with your family gone" He began "You have no title-your father's Kingdom in ruins" his hands rubbed my scalp gently.

"But why?" I breathed framing my hands on his face, he looked down at me with sad eyes.

"To take you as his wife" he struggled with the words, like it was acid on his tongue. "And be queen"

"No" I clung onto him "He cannot do that-he cannot take me away from you" he gripped onto my face.

"This is a reality we must face" he breathed his eyes were glistening "If the rumors are true-and they are" I let out a chocking sob.

"We can go away" I straddled his waist kissing him strongly on the lips "Just us Charles" he closed his eyes, I wished and begged for him to say yes; I knew he wished to. But Charles had duties, he was loyal to his King and to his best friend.

"My love" he clung to my hands kissing them gently "I have my duties-if I could" he stressed, I knew if he could he would, he would whisk me away to the end of the earth, he couldn't leave it all behind; he had his duty.

"He cannot take you from me "I sobbed "He cannot take my one solace on the earth" Charles looked at me as if he had already lost me, staring at me as if I was so far away; like I was untouchable: I wasn't his anymore.

"His the King of England" he stated.


	9. The Lose of Love and the gain of Power

**Hey there everyone, I know my last chapter really sucked. But I'm losing my love for this story, please I need your help. Anyway on with the show, I know nothing-nothing belongs to me.**

Rumors flooded the court as me Alice Bradley the new Queen of England, and what scared me the most; the King was not denying the rumors. I saw more and more of the King, and less of Charles, I knew this was a diversion. Things started to change after the talk I had with Charles. I was moved out of his Quarters and mood into the wing of the King: I knew my fate was coming closer.

"Changes are coming to Court Alice" Mel and I walked the Gardens it was our daily ritual, we did it in the morning, noon, and after dark.

"I know" my voice was hard, she noticed "Changes I want no part of "I breathed

It was starting to get cold slow littered the grounds, I used to love the snow, winter was one of my favorite seasons. I loved the sledding, snow ball fights, hot chocolate; all the comforts I missed of home: and knowing I will never be able to go back killed me.

"Lady Alice" Came Lord Cromwell's voice, I never did like that snake of a man; glad he gets his.

I curtsied "Yes M'lord" He gave me a small smile, the man seemed liked he never seemed like he gave a real honest one; it always seemed forced.

"The King wishes to see you tonight" this was it " For dinner-make yourself presentable" he said with a snap in his tone.

"My lady" He bowed, and hurried away with his business.

I stuck tongue out at his retreating form "Make yourself presentable" I mocked, Mel laughed behind her gloved hand.

"Alice" She smacked my arm playfully

I shrugged my shoulders "What" We continued on walking "The man just ticks me the wrong way"

"Aren't you excited" Mel exclaimed with gleeful tone

I should be excited right, I mean what women in this court wouldn't be; I was having diner with the King of England. And if the rumors were true, I was going to be asked to be his wife; and that was not something I wanted. But if I were to decline, something could happen to Charles; the King would know of my refusal to be about Charles.

Charles my dear Charles, I knew this was hurting him as much as I; but he was loyal to his Kind: And to his best friend. His duty came before his love, no matter how much that hurt me, his job came before me. It killed me to even think that, knowing it was true, I wanted to be with him more than anything.

"You know what this means" I murmured "What happens after this night" Mel bowed her head in shame.

"Alice I'm sor-" I stilled her.

I looked up into the sky trying to calm my tears " We must do things in this world" I began with a choke sob, she wrapped her around my waist. "That we must do-but not want to do" she wiped the tears from my eyes.

"I'd never thought that I would end up like this" I laughed with a sob.

Who would of thought I would be sent back in time five hundred years, falling in love with a Duke; A king falling in love with me. Being forced away from the one I truly want and that I need, but the King wanting my love, but not sure I would ever be able to return the affection.

Could I really be a queen? Be apart of history, end up being one of Henrys six wives, ending up dying executed, or divorced. Would I change history so dramatically? What was I really doing here? I must have been sent here for a reason, some purpose.

"Come" I laced my arm with hers " Let's meet my fate"

Another gown was sent by the King, just as beautiful as all the others. It was an emerald gown covered in rubies. The neck line was low but also modest, there was a slight train with bellowed sleeves covered in black lace, the shoes where to die for, the 1500 style stiletto's covered in emerald silk. My hair was down simply half up tied with a single emerald ribbon.

"Can I have a moment" as Mel slipped on my shoes, Charles walked through the door.

She curtsied deeply, and walked out mouthing five minutes; I almost laughed.

"You look beautiful" He breathed, his hands were held tightly behind his back.

I smiled "We still have a chance" I breathed, he shook his head "Me and you together" I made my way towards him, he retreated back. That was like a stab in the gut, so he had already made his decision, so quickly.

"How can you do this" I breathed "I thought you loved me-" pain covered his face

His eyes clasped shut tightly "My feelings for you will never falter" he began " But we must accept this-"

I grabbed onto his face trying to open his eyes "Look at me" I begged, nothing he did not falter "How can you deny me so-when you said you would give me the world if I asked?" I pleaded with him, his face contoured with pain.

"If I do not do this-I will lose everything-" I cut him off

Tears threatened "You already lost me" his eyes snapped open "what else can you lose" My voice laced with malice.

"I will lose the Love of my King" he stated, did the Love for the King; mean more then me?

I staggered away from him "Who's love is more important?" hi eyes were pleading at me to stop, I knew this was torturing him; but did he realize what this was doing to me, I was losing a man that I loved; he was falling from my fingertips like sand.

"Do not ask me this?" he begged "If I knew the King would pursue you-"

I threw my hands in the air "Come off it!" I snapped "This is nothing new-you knew this King would pursue me-"

His eyes enraged "But not to be his WIFE!" he yelled "I love you!"his voice cracked. "I would give anything to run away with-and for you to bear my children" I let out a sob knowing that would never be for us, I would only bear the King's children.

"That's it then" I sobbed "We can never be together" I couldn't believe I was being taken away from him so quickly.

"No" I clutched my hand onto my chest, letting out another sob. "I will always love you-" I waved for him to stop.

"Enough" I picked up my skirts "If the love for the King is stronger, than the love you have for me" He went to reach for me, I turned towards the door.

"I will walk out this door now" I began "I'm giving you one more chance-run away with me" I begged leaning on the door frame my back away from him. Nothing came from his mouth, I didn't even feel him move from behind me; seconds felt like hours: No movement.

"I see" with that final word I went to have Diner with the King.

Mel was waiting for me outside seeing my makeup smeared she hurried up with a wet cloth fixing up my make-up, and hair. She could do wonders with a women that was almost sobbing her heart out just moments ago, she defiantly new how to give a good pep talk.

"Good luck" She kissed my cheek gently and nodded to the guard.

I was greeted by Cromwell who smiled, or what seemed to be a smile "Ah presentable" God I felt I was being judged by my mother or something.

"Well that's what you asked me to do wasn't it!" I snapped, he seemed to be taken back by that, but I wasn't apologies for that, I didn't care for Lord Cromwell very much, sneaky little bastard only caring about his fortune.

"Yes well follow me" I was led to the lounge area where me and Henry had met many times before, playing cards, having Diner, or just talking. But the room looked completely different from its dark dreary side I was usually used to seeing, it was lit brightly candles lit everywhere, with purple flowers everywhere, I loved how he remembered.

"Wait here" Cromwell ordered, I wanted to fucking slap him " The King will be here in a moment:" he hurried out the door, leaving me alone with the guards who always stood by the wall, always silent never saying anything, imagine the things they have seen.

A small round table with two chairs sat in the middle of the room, covered with a purple table cloth, with sliver glitter sprayed over the table, rose petals purple rose petals covered the table. With purple china, god the King did know how to plan.

"You look ravishing" Henry's voice breathed, I turned to see the king, looking as handsome as ever, he was dressed in deep magenta, trousers and top.

"Your majesty" I curtsied, he smiled at me motioning me to sit at the vacant seat across from him.

"This is breathtaking" I scanned my eyes around the room, then brought my sapphire eyes to his green.

"I'm glad you like it" he seemed really joyful about it, he reached for his hand across the table for mine, I took it gently; he squeezed it.

"Your always so warm Henry" I stated, he was taken aback by that.

"Does my touch bother you" He went to pull away, by I grasped onto his arm.

I shook my head "No" I patted his arm "Quit the opposite" he smiled ear to ear.

He motioned his two fingers to the guard, the door opened and diner was brought in on sliver platters of course. I wanted to laugh at that, diner brought in on a sliver platter, only fit for a king right. Diner was a quite affair, which was shocking; dinners where never quite with us: always filled with laughter and joy. I knew he could fill my tension, he knew I knew what he was going to ask me: the smile never left his face.

'There was a reason I did all this "he placed his fork down motioning to all the candle, and the rose petals.

"I figured as much" I said leaning back into my seat, he smirked at me.

He grabbed my hand gently in his "You know I love you" He breathed , my stomach filled with butterflies, I nodded.

"Yes Henry", He closed his eyes, and murmured something to himself 'My name on your lips' it sounded something like that. "There was a reason I made you a Lady Of Tudor Court" his thumb rubbed over the top of my hand trying to sooth my shaking hand.

"To be your wife" I breathed, he smiled and laughed.

He shook his head "You have to understand I've never felt this way about a women before "he stated "Your different-like from a different point in time "I almost burst out laughing, but I kept a stoic face.

"No the first time I've heard that", he laughed along with me.

"From the moment I saw you I knew" he had so much joy in his voice, he sounded like a kid on Christmas morning waiting for gifts to be opened. "I knew I would love you-who couldn't"

"Charles "I stated, he froze immediately

He tilted his head upwards going back into King mode. "What do you mean?" his hand held onto my tightly in a very tight grip, it was almost painful.

"He didn't love" tears filled my eyes "Or at least as much as I thought" my voice was breaking.

He knelt in front of me "I promise to never hurt you" he vowed " I will always love" he breathed

Could I really believe his words, he was known never to be faithful throughout all of his marriages. What did I have to lose though, besides my head and my life. I could be the future queen of England, be married to a King that actually loves me, I wish I could be with Charles; but he would be out of reach, and no matter how much I would beg and plead with him; his love for the King would go first.

"What are you asking?" he smiled again, his calloused hands framed my delicate face, kissing my forehead he lingered savoring the touch; this was as close as he ever got to me. But sooner he would get to touch me, as he always dreamed about.

"My dearest Alice" he began "Will you be my wife-and the future Queen of England?" he asked in one long deep breath. I covered my delicate hands with his that still framed my face, and leaned my forehead onto his.

"Will you love me forever" I asked looking into his eyes. "Will you teach me to love you" my hand drifted to his neck.

"Yes" his voice was strong and filled with emotion "Please answer me-I can't wait any longer" he pleaded.

I looked into the Emerald eyes of the King and of my future Husband, and I said "Yes"

**Ok MY LOVELY READERS. I bet your wondering why Charles gave up so quickly, remember the episode when Charles had to go to war, and Kill hundred of men women and children. He was having a conversation with his wife about losing this love of his King if he did not do this, then his why asked him what if it was his own children. He said he still had to do it, all for the love of his King. **


	10. The Wedding and Lady Mary

**Hello there ordermask back here again, anyway on with the show. I own nothing-nothing belongs to me.**

"I'm getting married today" I breathed looking at myself in the mirror.

The gown was beautiful, made of the finest materials, only the best for the new queen of England. It was pure white, the sleeves where shear covered in pearls, the same with the bodice, with sliver chains that scooped over the chemise. The skirt was made was made of silk, covered in a shear white material, with sliver flowers woven into it.

My hair was half up and down curled, with pearls and flowers woven into it. A lace veil covered my hair, while a sliver tiara encrusted with the finniest jewels where placed onto my head, a white gold cross around my neck; my father's pendent was tucked into my skirt it was not too far. I never would have taken it off, but the necklace was a gift from the King he would of been insulted.

"You look beautiful" Came a sob from behind me, there was Mel sobbing into a tissue, it made me want to cry to.

"Your going to ruin my make-up" I laughed, trying to hold back my tears.

She laughed along with me, "I feel like I'm losing you-" she sobbed, I hurried over to her, placing my hands onto her cheeks.

"I'll have to go back to Charles-and not be your lady-" I placed my finger onto her lips to stop her blubbering.

"When I'm queen after this day" It was still surreal to hear. "I will be making you one of my ladies-my head lady" her crying stilled

"Alice-I don't know what-" I kissed her cheeks.

"Just promise me, you'll always be by my side" I clasped her hand in mine, she nodded.

She flung her arms around me tightly. "For ever your majesty", I rolled my eyes "I'm not queen yet" I stood up slowly, she placed my white heels onto my feet.

"You won't be if we don't get you to the alter" she tutted.

The city was adorned in flowers and flags, the streets filled with people cheering and yelling throwing flowers. Some grabbed onto the carriage handing me flowers bowing there head respectfully at me, it was all to surreal: I was to be queen.

"Lady Alice" Breathed Cromwell, he greeted us at the chapel

I bowed my head to him "Lord Cromwell" he smiled at me, taking my hand helping me out of the carriage.

" What do these people want" I whispered to him, he smirked

He fidgeted with my veil as Mel held my train. "To see the New queen of England" he stated simply.

"Come" he laced his arm with mine "The King awaits" My future husband.

The chapel was adorned in candles, no velvet curtains covered the stain glass windows; the sun was showing threw it felt lovely on my skin. Purple flowers covered ever inch of the place, even some of the guest where wearing purple.

Then my eyes shifted to the King, My future Husband. He looked so handsome, adorned in white and sliver, the same as me. A huge smiled graced his face, his hand held out slightly waiting for me.

"Alice" he breathed, he took my hand gently in his, I curtsied " You look beautiful" he murmured as we faced the bishop. I was to focused on my racing heart, to even pay attention to the bishop.

"You may kiss the bride" I looked up at of my haze into Henry's eyes, his hands were shaking slightly, as we both stood facing each other.

"Can I kiss you Alice" he murmured, he was acting like a school boy having his first kiss

I looked up at him with a smirk; framing my hands onto his cheek "Aren't you the King of England" he gave a deep throaty laugh.

His lips descended onto mine very slowly, his lips where softer then I thought they would be. I pressed my lips back to his every so gently, my hand caressing his cheek. A bubble of excitement hit me and I let out a squeal of excitement, the crowd laughed as Henry hoisted me up and spun me around, his voice filled with a child like laugh.

"Pretesting his Majesty's" The bishop began " King Henry the VII, and Queen Alice Of New York" Tears fell from my eyes, they bowed as we walked by; my eyes caught Charles, his head bowed, he looked up slowly his face was stoic; I couldn't read him.

He made his choice, he choose the King's Love over me, his love and Loyalty or my love. Could I have met so little to him, my love so small compared to the love for his majesty. But maybe I could be happy with the King, maybe I could grow to love the king, will see what fate will have in store for me.

The hall was filled with cheer a dancing, people of court danced around us I great cheer to see there new Queen. I was in shock and awe to see how full the hall was, it was so full that I could hardly see the back of the hall.

"Thank you for me gift" I whispered to the King, Placing my hand gently onto the necklace. He took my hand gently in his and kissed it, I smiled at him.

"And thank you for mine" I furrowed my brow, he smirked "Tonight" I blushed and looked down, My first time with the King of England, it was all to surreal. I wanted my first time to be Charles, and only to be with Charles; but he didn't want my love. The King wanted my love, and I could grow to Love him? Couldn't I?

"There is someone I'd like you to meet" he stated

**( OK I know the submission Of Lady Mary happened with Queen Jane, but it already Happened, and I don't want to go through all of that. So if anyone has a problem with it, deal with it).**

He stood up slowly grabbing my hand gently in his, we walked together hand in hand down from the thrown. The crowd parted for us bowing at us respectfully to us, the doors of the hall opened slowly.

She walked with such gracefulness that I envied, she had dark brown hair, with dark brown eyes. Her gown was a wine color covered in pearls and glitter, her ladies followed behind her with just as much gracefulness as her.

"My daughter Lady Mary" He was grinning from ear to ear

"Your majesty" her voice was distant, somewhat stoic

She bowed in deep respect for the King, but she looked up at me with a wary smiled, I could tell she seemed off put about me, I Knew I was young, she was maybe a few years older then me, and why should she bow to respect for someone older than her. But I wanted to be a dear and close friend to her, I needed all the friends I could get.

"I would like you to meet my new wife" Henry breathed, taking my hand gently in his, and facing towards his beautiful daughter and the future Queen of England, it almost brought tears to my eyes. "Alice" my name on his lips sent shivers up my spine.

"It's such an Honor to meet you" I breathed "The King speaks very Highly of you-your more beautiful than I imagined" I spoke with honest words, she was breathtaking.

She just stared at me with cold eyes, I knew she was a cold women in the future, but maybe I could change that. After the passing of her Mother, I knew she would never accept anyone else but Queen but her Mother. I didn't want to replace her mother, I wanted to be her friend, or even a sister.

I grabbed my family's crest from the underside of my skirt and cradled it in my hands very gently. I grabbed her hand in mine, and stepped towards her closely, her brow furrowed in confusion.

"I know what it's like to lose a parent" I breathed to her, "And knowing that they can never be replaced" I placed my hand onto her cheek as I looked into her eyes.

"I will NEVER replace your mother" I whispered "I didn't know her-But I heard many great things from her" tears filled her eyes.

"Your majesty-" I held up my hand to her, she silenced

I smiled warmly at her "I want you to have this" I shakily placed my family's crest into her hands. "My father gave it to me before he passed" a tear fell from my eye, she broke a sob as well. "I miss him every moment-but this knows that he's always with me" I breathed.

"You cannot give me this" she said in disbelief, I shook my head and scoffed at her, I brought her hands gently to mine.

"Where family now" I kissed her hands "I want you to be a part of out family"

**God I hated this Chapter-tell me what you think**


	11. Author Note

**Hey there Ordermask, sorry this is not a chapter. I need a little help with the wedding night chapter, I don't think I will be writing it, so if anyone would like to send me a message. If no one offers, then I will think of something else. Oh and I think maybe I'll bring Alice's Sister into the story, all up to you guys.**


	12. Her Ladies and the Shock

**Hey there Ordermask is back here again, The story is going to maybe change, I'm not adding Alice's sister. But I already know where I'm going with this story, and How I'm going to** **end it. I love the Character Chapuys, I think I want to make him and important roll, or make him important to Alice, Kind of like a father Figure, and I will be bringing Lady Rochford, Katherine Howard, who will be Alice's Ladies.**

The night was full of passionate Kisses, and tender touches, my first time was more beautiful then I imagined. He was a very experienced man, and I was the polar opposite. He didn't jump on me once we entered the room, he picked me up bridal style and laid me down onto the bed, like the most fragile object in the world. It was everything that I ever wanted, the way I always dreamed it to be, that morning I woke alone to an empty bed. It was to be expected, he was a king after all.

I watched the snow litter the grounds, as Mel drew a bath for me, I was aching for a nice steamy hot bath. That's one thing I missed about the future, where showers. I hated washing in y own filth, nasty It was.

"You very quiet this Morning" Mel said as she slipped me out of my lace dressing gown, that had tiny spots of blood on them, to my embarrassment they had to show that to the Bishop, an parliament, that I was truly a Virgin.

"I'm Very sad" I whispered as she slipped me into the steamy hot bath, I submerged my body under the soapy water, ignoring Mel's protest, maybe I could just stay like this and just drown, so I could be with my father. But can a person actually drown one's self? Maybe I should find out. After a few moments under the water, I was yanked out by Mel, who was screeching at me, pulling my naked clad body to her chest.

"Are you Mad!" she yelled, I coughed out some soapy water.

Sobs erupted from my chest, I didn't realize my loneness' for my home had grown so strong, knowing that I would never see my mother and sister again. I never thought I would miss them so dearly, why was I here? I couldn't confided in anyone, I couldn't tell anyone my secret; without the risk of being detained or killed.

Mel was silent as she scrubbed my hair and cleaned me, she knew of my sadness. She knew my loneness to go home, and wanting to be with my family. She let me cry my sadness away, rubbing my scalp ever so gently. She whispered loving words into my ear, trying to calm my erratic breathing.

"I miss my family" I whispered as she toweled dried my hair, as I stepped out of the tub, she smiled sadly at them.

"You'll see them again" She said wrapping the towel around my head "In the kingdom of heaven" I didn't believe in foolish stories of god, I really wanted to have faith in God, but I always had my doubts. I knew my husband was a devout man, so I would have to keep my, heathen ways a secret.

"You have a busy day today Alice" She sat be down onto the bed "You have to compose yourself" She looked into my eyes, I nodded at her.

"Thank you Mel" I placed my hand onto her forearm "Thank you for being such a friend" I kissed her cheek gently.

She dressed me into an emerald gown floor length with a slight train, the skirt had gold lace crawling up the skirt. There were no sleeves to the gown, just a plain bodice, but a gold lace shrug was added to the top. It was like a turtle neck made of gold lace that shimmered with black glitter.

"Beautiful as always" She murmured, I slapped her arm playfully, she giggled.

I gave a deep sigh "So what is planned for today?"I asked as she tied my hair into an delicate bun, with a gold tiara placed on top with emeralds encrusted into it.

"Well you are to meet your Lady's today" I sighed, Mel was enough I didn't need any more. " The king would like you to meet with his excellence Chapuys, a close friend to the Lady Mary" She trailed on and on, list of things I must do, appearances I must make, there was more to being a queen than I thought.

"Your Majesty" I turned to see Thomas Culpepper, one of the King's many Guards, he was a handsome man, close to my age. He was about 6'1 dark brown hair, with blue eyes, he still had a tad of a baby face, he was cute.

"Thomas "I breathed as I slipped into my shoes, he smiled gently at me.

Mel brought her mouth to my ear "It is not proper to call someone by their first name-you're a queen" She stated.

"Mr. Culpeper" I said with another smile "What do I owe the honor of your presence here, sweet boy" I stood in front of the blushing boy, Mel giggled behind her hand. "I will see if your Ladies are here" she curtsied and headed out of the room, something I was really going to have to get use to.

"The King has a gift for you" he held a small box in his hand, I sighed and rolled my eyes.

"He's always giving me gifts" I sighed, I motioned him forward he walked over towards me shyly and bowed again.

"Nothing to be shy about Thomas" I took the box from him slowly, it revealed a beautiful emerald bracelet

"Oh my stars" I breathed "Thomas would you help me put this on" I placed the empty box onto the bed.

"It would be an honor your majesty" it sounded as if it was a true honor for him, that it was like touching god to be touching me. Hi hands were shaking violently as he clasped the bracelet on, I placed hand gently onto his.

"I'm sorry for my clumsiness your majesty" He bowed his head in shame "To be in your presence its overwhelming" his cheeks where turning bright red.

"Thomas stop" I seized his shaking hands, and raised his chin up to look into my eyes. "Where about the same age you an I" he nodded at my statement, I smiled "Would you like to be my friend?"I asked in a whisper, he looked up in confusion

"You know I'm not from around here" he nodded like a robot again "And I miss my home very dearly" my tone was very said and void of emotion.

"I just need some friends-I miss my old friends" I whispered to him

He stopped shaking "Maybe you could call on them?" He was to sweet, if only he new.

"Not possible" I smiled sadly at him " But can you be one of my friends?" I asked, he smiled and nodded at me.

"Good" I clapped my hands together, I would give him a hug, but it was not proper as queen.

"How is my husband doing?" I asked as I dawned the velvet curtains open, the sun shining through.

"He is doing very well, has gone hunting" I smiled, I was worried for his leg; I noticed it last night, and the smell. It concerned me very much, I knew in the future it ended up killing him, stupid medical practices they had back then, well now.

"He sends his undying love-and will be counting the hours till he sees you" how very romantic, I rolled my eyes.

"Who is he hunting with?"I asked, he furrowed his brow at me, wondering why I would ask such a thing.

"Sir Francis, Thomas Seymour, and the Duke of Suffolk" The burning in my chest returned again, the aching feeling, I lent onto the table, to hold myself. I missed Charles every so dearly, and I still loved him so; but knowing I could never have him hurt.

"Your majesty!" He cried as he hurried over to me, I held my hand off to stall him.

I brushed away the falling tears from my eyes. "Tell the King I'm ever so grateful for the Gift" I said with a forced smile. "And that I look forward to seeing him later" he gave a bow, and slowly walked out of the room watching my cautiously.

Once I collected myself I walked out of my bedchambers, to see Mel, with to other ladies dressed in plain garments, they gave a deep crusty. They looked very different from each other, one was seventeen, the other maybe a few years older than me. The younger one with blonde hair, the older with a point noise and dirty blonde hair.

"Your majesty" Mel said "I would like to present to you-your ladies in waiting" She smiled at me.

"Good Morning Ladies" I smiled at them brightly, the older was shaking slightly, the younger was leaning on her hip, with horrible posture, I knew this one was going to give me a problem.

Your majesty" They chorused, the younger eyed me.

I motioned for them to sit, Mel followed suit "Can I have your names-your full names please" I asked, as a servant brought breakfast in for me, and poured a goblet of water for me, I nodded in thanks to him, but he remained stoic as I took a sip of my water.

"Katherine Howard" the blonde seventeen year old stated, slumping in her seat, as she picked at her nails.

"Lady Howard" My voice became cold "In my presence you will act as a lady-and will sit like one" My eyes became hard, she sat up immediately "I will let this one slip because your youthfulness." She looked down at me in shame.

"Thank you" I brought my eyes over to my other lady " Your name Darling" I breathed, my voice from going to rough to sweet, shocked lady Howard.

"Jane Rochford" She said meekly, I grabbed her shaking hand "Nothing to be afraid of dear heart" I rubbed her hand gently. "Where very close and age you an I-I'm not some old scary queen" she laughed.

"Now there we are" I laughed with her " I give you the honor of calling me by my first name" She and lady Howard gasped, I held up my hand.

"When where alone of course-and I will do you the same honor" Howard grunted at me

"Your majesty" her voice sounded like venom to me, I turned my head sharply at her.

"Will I be getting that honor?" she asked, she reminded me so much of my sister Britney, it hurt.

"No" I stated "You will have to earn it" I stood up and they followed suit.

There was two adjoining doors in the sitting area of my suit, that lead to there room, there were smaller than mine of course, but still very nice for my maids.

"Now you will be dressing in the French, and Russian fashion" Lady Howard squealed ,I turned my head towards her sharply, she immediately stopped. "Something you would like to say Lady Howard-will you have to go back to finishing school" Her mouth stood ajar, there was something about her that irked me, I had a feeling she was going to give me a problem.

"No your majesty" Jane was laughing slightly, she needed a laugh that one. She looked so scared to be even in my presence, I grabbed her hand and winked at her gently.

"You will be dressing in bright cheerful colors-pastels" Lady Howard smiled, I motioned them to stand in front of me.

"Now ladies" I began "Do you promise to serve your queen-with Honor and dignity" I began. "To always serve me as your queen, with respect for me, and yourselves"

"Yes your majesty" They chorused

I held my hands together "And to keep your maiden head-for the marriage bed" Howard looked appalled by the idea. "Do you promise?"

"We promise" I smiled, even though Lady Howard Promised, I knew she wasn't going to uphold her promise, and I would remove her from my Ladies.

"And if you do such act" My eyes remained on the Lady Howard Bitch "You'll will be removed" Howard nodded, shaking slightly.

"Good" I said happily "Why don't' we try on your dresses" I motioned Mel to them, she followed them to there suits.

I sat down by the window sill enjoying the snow falling down onto the stone cobble, I wish I could play in it. but I was queen now, I had to be perfect; and produce and heir. I was very concerned by that, if I could not give the King what he wanted I knew he would be displeases with me, and so would the country.

"Your majesty" The ladies appeared out of there rooms with big smiles, adorned in pale purple dresses, with the Tri con hats. They looked beautiful, I even had to admit Lady Howard looked like an Angel, and I was sure she was not.

"You both are a vision" I placed my goblet down "I knew you would look beautiful in these gowns" they smiled at me.

"We are very grateful" Jane said with deep curtsy, I kissed her cheek softly.

There was a knock on the door, walked in Thomas Culpeper "Your majesty-The King is here" the ladies scurried behind me.

The king walked in with a big smile, with a man behind him that I have never seen, my heart stopped in my chest. He had a kind face, he had a head full of gray hair, he was about fifty, he was very handsome for and older man. He looked so much like my father, I mean if my father where standing side by side by this man, you would think they were twins.

"My love" He called, I curtsied my ladies followed suit.

I looked into the eyes of my beautiful husband, he took my hand gently in his and kissed it ever so gently. I placed my hand gently onto his cheek, he nestled into it.

"Thank you for my gift" He smiled, and kissed my hand "It's beautiful"

"Alice" he took my hand and walked me over to the man that looked ever so much like my father. "I would like you to meet his excellence Eustace chapuys, of France" I smiled at him, I was silent as My husband walked out of the room.

I stood there for a few moments in silence not sure what to say "I'm sorry for my silence your grace" I said placing my hand over my heart. "Your presence was quit a shock" I stated with disbelief, I noticed I wasn't even looking at him.

"Why is that your Majesty" Tears filled my eyes.

"You look exactly like my Father"


	13. The Gift

**Hey there ordermask here again, with another chapter I cannot believe it. Not much to say in this one. Oh I think I forgot to mention this the last few chapters, I own nothing-nothing belongs to me at all.**

Snow littered the grounds of Tudor court, I was covered in purple furs; the king had them especially made for me. He lavished me with gifts daily, there was not a day that went by that I did not receive a new piece of jewelry, gown, flowers, or perfume. I was actually running out of space in my walk in closet, with the gowns and shoes, my loving husband has sent me.

"It's starting to snow your majesty?" Lady Howard wined, that little sore, was really starting to bother me.

"I'm aware of that" I stated as I continued to walk, "I happen to love the snow" I heard her grunt from behind me, I stopped and turned around sharply at her.

"Why don't you ladies head inside and have some warm cider" I smiled at them, Lady Howard curtsied and hurried off while Mel and Jane stayed behind. "Go along-I just want to take a few more minutes alone" they curtsied and hurried inside.

I continued to walk into the snow covered gardens, as I watched young children play and have snowball fights with their parents. It reminded me of me and my Father, see this is why I loved the snow so much, it's one of the fondest memories I have as a child, having a snowball fight with my father.

Oh how I missed his warm embrace, and his hearty laugh, and his sweet smile. My mother was very lucky to meet such a sweet and loving man. He was a very loving father would do anything for his children, would die for them, take a bullet for us. I miss when he would tell me silly stories of his childhood, and just hold me in his warm arms.

"Your majesty" I turned to see Lady Mary behind me, I wiped the tears from my eyes.

"Your grace, Lady Mary" I sniffled "I'm sorry for my state-I was just thinking of my Father" I said looking back at the snow.

"You see when it snows like this" I said sadly "I think of him, how we used to run in the snow, and how my mother would get so mad" I breathed "My parents would actually fight about it-but then I would kiss my mother on the cheek and she would smile-and forget the entire thing" I slowly picked up some snow and formed a snow ball.

"What happened to your Father?"Lady Mary asked me placing her hand onto my shoulder, me and her had gotten closer in these past few months. She wasn't a daughter to me per say, more like a sister; it took awhile for me to grow on her, but I did.

"He got very sick-you see it wasn't the plague" I assured her "It was an illness that he had gotten from his Father-it slowly killed him" Tears fell from my eyes. "It was horrible seeing him like that-to just fade away into his own suffering" I sobbed.

"My mother suffered as well" her voice cracked as she spoke "I wasn't there too see it-but I knew" tears brimmed her eyes.

"All we have is memories dear heart" I breathed, she clasped her hand into mine, which held my family crest, I looked up into her eyes, they where the same as her fathers.

"Will make more good ones" She smiled, I kissed her cheek gently, as we headed inside for some warm cider.

It was Christmas and the hall was adorned in red, and I had a very special gift to give to my husband; I was pregnant. It was a strange feeling let me tell you, I feel as if an alien in roaming around in there. I have known for about a month now, from the physician, I would have told him right away but I wanted to wait for the perfect Christmas gift.

" I have a gift for you my love" Came Henry's voice from next to me, his hand was clasped tightly In mine, I kissed it gently.

"Henry, you've already presented me with gifts" I said with a smile, he smiled at me and motioned his hand towards the door, four men came in struggling with and odd shaped object covered in a silk sheet, I couldn't tell exactly what was under it.

"Gentlemen" He clapped, the red silk was thrown off to reveal, a black piano, it was beautiful, breathtaking to be exact.

"It's breathtaking" I kissed Henry's cheek ever so gently, he grabbed my hand gently in his, and walked me over to the piano.

"Queen Alice" his voice quieted the hall "Will grace us with a song, on this Christmas cheer" he kissed my hand and walked back over to the throne, not taking his eyes off me the entire time. I smiled and sat down on the bench they had brought over to me, I had not had a chance to sing for my husband, well not since the first time I arrived here. My heart always hammered in my chest, I was always afraid to sing in front of such a large audience.

_A falling star fell from your heart and landed in my eyes  
I screamed aloud, as it tore through them, and now it's left me blind_

The stars, the moon, they have all been blown out  
You left me in the dark  
No dawn, no day, I'm always in this twilight  
In the shadow of your heart

And in the dark, I can hear your heartbeat  
I tried to find the sound  
But then it stopped, and I was in the darkness,  
So darkness I became

The stars, the moon, they have all been blown out  
You left me in the dark  
No dawn, no day, I'm always in this twilight  
In the shadow of your heart

I took the stars from our eyes, and then I made a map  
And knew that somehow I could find my way back  
Then I heard your heart beating, you were in the darkness too  
So I stayed in the darkness with you

The stars, the moon, they have all been blown out  
You left me in the dark  
No dawn, no day, I'm always in this twilight  
In the shadow of your heart

The stars, the moon, they have all been blown out  
You left me in the dark  
No dawn, no day, I'm always in this twilight  
In the shadow of your heart

The hall erupted in a string of applauses everyone who was sitting stood on there feet, I turned reed immediately, as my husband made his way over to me, placing a chaste kiss onto my cheek.

"Wasn't she wonderful" He brought his hands up to keep the applause up, I turned scarlet and looked away. "The piano will be added into your sweet later tonight, My Alice" his whispered into my ear, as the applause stopped.

"I have a gift for you-well for everyone actually" he raised an eyebrow at me'

I look towards my people and smiled "I have a very precious gift for my husband" I grabbed my hand into min and laced my fingers with his. "And to all of you and of this beloved country", Henry froze and looked into my eyes.

"I'm with child" the hall erupted in ahh's and applauses and cheers, Henry placed his hands onto my cheeks, looking into my eyes every so intently.

"Sweetheart" he breathed " Is it true" I nodded, he swept me up into the air, brining his hot lips to mine, brining me down into a warm steamy kiss.

"To the queen!" Henry yelled, to the crowd, and the bowed and curtsied

"My queen" he breathed against my lips

It seemed as if everything was going to well, to well. I was happily married, and carrying the King's child. Little did I know everything, was going to go down the drain.


	14. Birthday

**Ordermask back here again with another Chapter. Sorry I haven't updated in awhile been busy with work and all that jazz. Anyway I own nothing-nothing belongs to me.**

"Mel can you help me with my shoes" I groaned as I slowly sat down back onto the bed.

I'm eight months into my pregnancy I wasn't fast, in the least. The rest of me was pretty skinny except two parts of my body. My breast enlarged very much, which the King enjoyed highly, and my belly was huge, the reason for my not being able to place my own shoes onto my feet.

"Of course" She slipped my satin flat onto my feat, I haven't been able to where heels since my sixth month, I swear I was having twins, my belly was huge.

My pregnancy had been going perfectly the physician said I was in perfect health, and that it should just be a few more weeks into the delivery. I was extremely nervous about the delivery, with no modern medicine for the pain, I was having daily panic attacks. But women have survived many births since the beginning of time, if they could do it why couldn't I?

"I'm so fat" I drawled out, Mel just rolled her eyes as she did my hair, the other ladies scurried around me, putting make-up on me and my jewelry. I was wearing a beautiful dress the king had made for me, I was growing out of my clothes monthly so he was having new ones made every day. It was a light blue gown, tightened around the top, and flowed to the grown. There was an fur coat that went with it, was baby blue, even during the spring, my dear husband even made me wear furs, to keep any sudden chills from my body.

"You excited for tonight, Your majesty" Jane asked me, a she placed a diamond sapphires around my neck, and a matching set of earrings in my ear.

It was my twenty-sixth birthday, and everyone who was anyone in the King's eye was invited to celebrate my special day. He was planning this moment they day before we where even wedded, it made my heart glow with love.

The King's behavior had changed over the months of my pregnancy, he had guards stationed at every room I was in, one followed me and my ladies. I was never allowed to be standing for long, a physician was always to be on call. One time I sneezed, and the physician was called immediately.

He was a worried Father.

"Beautiful" Jane said as she placed my sapphire tiara on my head.

The gown was beautiful, it was all baby blue, the bodice was made of silk and covered in lace and ended just under my breast. The long sleeves where covered in lace, and shimmering sparkles of sapphire, the skirt was made of silk covering my feet and trailing behind me. My baby blue fur coat was died baby blue, and lined with gold. My hair was down curled, it had grown longer and reached below my breast.

"Your majesty" Thomas called from behind me, I turned to see my handsome friend standing with a huge smile on his face. In the past few months we had become great friends, his shyness had disappeared almost all the way, I knew he had a thing for Lady Howard, and she as well.

"Thomas" I nodded my head.

He smiled "The King is here" The ladies scurried behind me, Thomas stepped off onto the side, winking at Katherine, she giggled behind me, but shut up immediately when I gave her a cold glare.

"Alice" He called with a huge smile on his face, his arms held out as he bowed to me and I followed suit, it was hard to do with my big belly.

"Your majesty" I smiled placing my hands onto my swollen belly.

He placed his warm hands onto my belly rubbing the my hands gently "How are you feeling" He looked into my eyes intently, and with worry.

"My love" I whispered placing my hand onto his cheek which he nestled into "I am well-and so is our baby" he gave a relived sigh.

"Good, Good" He nodded; I smiled and kissed him gently. "Onto good cheer-Happy birthday, my sweet Alice" He motioned his hand to Thomas, who walked out briefly, who came back in with a large box.

"Henry" I tsked "You've already given me so many gifts today", I motioned to the dozen of satin purple boxes, littering the floor of my suite.

"Nothing is every to much" he placed his lips onto my neck and bit gently, desire swept through me, I almost gasped. I looked up into his eyes and smirked, I kissed him gently, licking my tongue onto his nose, he closed hi eye and growled.

"Fair Is fair" I whispered into his ear, My ladies giggled behind me, I went to scowl them, but the King chuckled.

"It sure is" he shook of his desire.

He motioned hi hand to Thomas; he stood in front of me holding the massive box. I looked over at Henry with a playful scowl his face held pure happiness he was grinning ear to ear. I slid the top off, and looked inside, and stifled a gasp.

"Sweetheart" I gasped pulling out the moving object

It was a ball of black of fuzz, with a white wet nose, it was a puppy. There was so much black fur on the puppy; I couldn't really see the shape of the animal. Its prickly tongue started to lick my neck, I giggled. Around it' neck was a white gold collar encrusted with purple gems, I wanted to slap him for that.

"Sadly I couldn't find a pup, that was purple" he chuckled, I swatted him slightly

I kissed him on the lip chastely " I love it" Kissing the pup on the head "Is it a girl or boy?" I asked sitting down onto the bed, my feet starting to get sore.

"Boy, there more fierce" he stated "To protect you and our child" Just like a father.

I kissed the pups nose, he yipped slightly, the ladies behind me giggled "I'll name him Victor" I kissed hi nose as Henry took him out of my hand and handed him over back to Thomas.

"Thomas, I will like a small pillow for my little Victor please" He nodded his head and walked out of the door, with a bow.

Henry held out his arm for me, and I laced my arm with it gently, he held onto me firmly as we walked. Guards didn't walk to far behind us, I asked Henry about the precaution, of having the guards. Enemies from other countries would here word form there enemy country that there Queen was with child, they would try to assassinate the queen, and the future heir.

"If you feel too tired tonight" Henry began with a worried filled tone "Don't hesitate to sit, or even retire to bed." He looked at me as we walked down the deserted halls of the palace, all waiting for me in the ball room.

"Henry" I soothed patting his arm "Everything will be alright, you know I take the precautions with seriousness" I took his hand and kissed it gently.

"I know" he said with a smile "But I worry for my future Son" I prayed to everything good and holy in this world, I would give him a son. Anytime we would talk about our child he would speak as if it was a son, never a daughter. I knew women back in these days where not praised like men wore in these time, but I would love a daughter.

"So do I" I smiled, he kissed my neck chastely, as we stood in front of the Iron cased doors, hearing the loud chatter inside. Henry nodded to the guards, who opened the massive iron cased doors, to reveal a beautifully done hall.

Everything was covered in flowers, candles, an glitter. The entire theme of the party was a winter type of theme. Tables littered the both sides of the wall, covered in snow white clothes, with purple glitter, purple rose petals. Tapestries swept the ceiling of purple velvet, and sliver glitter. Massive rows of purple flowers displays, lined the purple velvet carpet that lead up to our throne, where Lady Mary stood waiting with a smile.

"Henry" I breathed looking into his eyes "It's breathtaking" I held my hand to my chest, which he took gently and kissed.

"Tonight is for you" He breathed, "Happy Birthday my sweet Alice" My heart swelled with happiness.

"Presenting King Henry VIII" One of the Heralds bellowed into the hall, which silenced immediately. "And his majesty's Queen Alice" Henry gripped my hand firmly, as we walked down the rose petal littered floor, they silenced and bowed to us.

My feet began to tire as we made our way over to the Lady Mary, over these past eight months of my pregnancy she had been a great deal of help. She also was to be one of my midwifes during the of the future heir of England.

"Your majesties" she bowed with a huge smile, we followed suit.

I took her hand gently in mine, and kissed her cheek gently "Lady Mary "I greeted as she followed suit kissing my cheek as well.

"Happy Birthday, your majesty" She breathed, slipping a small box into my hand, I rolled my eyes at her.

"Mary" I shook my head, looking into her eyes "You didn't have to give me anything, your presence is enough" I smiled, she blushed and looked down.

"Open it please" she smiled as Henry greeted her with a kiss on the cheek.

I smiled and slid the box open slowly; there was a small rosary inside, very simply made, but very beautiful, made of burgundy opals, with a simple sliver cross on the end.

"It was my mother's" she stated simply, "I would like for you to have it" My eyes watered immediately.

"You cannot give me this" I breathed, she took her hands in mine, and smiled

I watched as tears brim her eyes. "You have become a very dear friend to me" she choked "like a sister, where family now" She quoted my words with a tearful smile.

"I will keep this with me always" I breathed, gathering her into a warm embrace "Sister" I breathed into her ear, and she gripped me firmly.

"Here my love" Henry breathed into my ear handing me a goblet of water, he took my hand delicately in his as we faced, the waiting court in front of us.

"Today is my lovely wife's Birthday" The crowd erupted in applause, I blushed and looked away. "My beautiful Queen" he kissed my hand gently.

"We are all to be in good cheer tonight, be merry and have a wonderful time" He took a sip of his wine. "In the celebration of my wife's birth, and your Queen" his voice full of happiness.

"To Queen ALICE" Henry boasted, the crowd followed suit, and joined in a round of applause.

Henry helped me into my throne and held onto my hand firmly in his, he looked at me with a loving smile. My stomach growled loudly with a following kick from my belly that made me gasp, not in pain.

"Alice" Henry stood up immediate attention to get the physician, I pulled him back down into his throne.

"Your son is just very Hungry" I stated with a smile "He was just kicking his Mother" I said rubbing my belly.

'Are you sure" His voice filled with worry, I mentally rolled my eyes

I took his hand and placed it gently onto my swollen belly, another way of butterflies filled my stomach. Henry jumped back, and laughed. His laughter was full of joy and happiness, the court looked at the King with pure awe, probably never seeing the King this happy.

"Does it Hurt?" he asked rubbing my belly, I shook my head.

I laced my fingers with his "Just tickles" I smiled "Let's me know when he's hungry" Henry motioned for Thomas his Grossman, who was giggling with one of Lady Howard.

"Mr. Culpeper" Henry said with pure authority, "Make a plate of food, with array of everything we have" Thomas nodded with a bow and an actually smile.

The food was delicious all of my favorites, well that I could possibly get in medieval times. There was spaghetti with ricotta cheese, and fresh mozzarella cheese and basil, from Italy , smoked pig, drenched in a heavy glaze, with a side of mash potatoes and cream, and chives. For dessert there was an array of assortments. There were tiny pastries filled with all types of fillings, fruit, cream, and nuts, my two favorites, where a chocolate cake, and strawberry shortcake.

"That was delicious" I sighed as Thomas took away my plate. Henry smiled and looked towards the court.

"Sweetheart" he stood up and grabbed my hand in his "Will you grace me with a dance" he bowed with a smirk on his face

" Of course your majesty" I curtsied with a bit of a struggle, curse my big Belly I swear there was more then one child in there.

The crowd parted for us, as we walked down the throne gracefully, he gave me a quick kiss on the hand before we stood in front of each other. I hate there form of dancing, it was so boring and very dull. So Henry changed the form of dancing in court, to my way.

"Music" He bellowed, he placed his hand gently onto my waist, and the other in my hand.

The music soothes me as we swayed back and forth, I placed my chin onto his shoulder as we swayed side to side, he would spin me a few times and id giggle and he'd chuckle. I'd never thought I could be so happy, without Charles. Henry had done everything he had promise, I was slowly starting to love him. He didn't' do it with haste or fore, he was ever so gentle with me, just like he said he would be

I couldn't lie and say I never thought of Charles, and that my feelings for him disappeared. I loved Charles very much and always would, my love for him would never disappear, and I hope he felt the same way. I rarely saw him around court, and when I did he was always accompied by the King, a quick bow and a smile. But I knew behind those steal blue eyes he was dying inside, but he made his choice, and I made mine.

"Sweet Alice" Henry breathed into my ear "What has your mind far away" He questioned kissing my forehead. I smiled and took my chin off his shoulder, and looked into his green eyes.

"How happy I am" I began "And how you kept your promise" I stated, he didn't even need to question what I was talking about, he just knew. His warm lips descended upon mine, full of love and passion.

"I love you so" He breathed trying to catch his breath " I need you more than you can ever know" He connected his forehead with mine. We dance for a little more, kissing each other here and there, talking lightly, until we heard someone clear his throat.

"Your majesties" Cromwell's voice called, I pulled away from my husband gently, I heard Henry growl slightly.

Cromwell actually grew on me, ever since my marriage to the King, he had become very kind to me. I knew he had to be nice to me because I was Kind, but I could tell, there was no hidden gain behind it, since he was already in the King's favor. He wasn't now the cold secretary, he was actually full of life. It took me a little while to discovery why, but I eventually uncovered how.

He was to be happily married to one of my ladies, my lady Mel.

"Your grace" I bowed my head slightly at him and smiled.

He took my hand and kissed it gently "Happy birthday Your Majesty" he said handing me a small coin purse. "The King tells me of your fondness of purple, I hope you like it" I scowled him playfully, he just chuckled.

"Oh my stars" I breathed, inside was a beautiful bracelet, all made of purple gems "Your grace, it's beautiful" I kissed his cheek gently, he blushed and looked away.

"Thank you your Majesty" Henry gave a deep chuckle from next to me, kissing my hand gently as he placed the bracelet on my wrist.

"She could make a Buddhist monk blush, with that smile" Him and Thomas laughed.

Thomas looked at the King with a smile and nodded his head to the King, "I must speak with his Majesty alone" He motioned to the King :"It's urgent" The King growled in frustration.

"A good King never rest" I spoke, he laughed and kissed my neck gently.

He framed his hands onto my face, "Eat, dance" he stated "I'll be back shortly" he placed a chaste kiss onto my lips.

I made my way over to the array of food again, I have never eaten so much before in my life, even when I was on my period. But becoming pregnant had done something to me, one of the cooks saw me and smiled and bowed.

"Everything you have on a small plate" I said picking up a stray strawberry, the juice dripped down my chin as I took my first bite.

"Your majesty" I froze immediately, as the strawberry fell from my hand onto the floor. He was here, he actually showed up for my birthday, I turned around slowly. He still looked the same, he was slightly paler, his hair still had the same gray streaking threw it, still beautiful as always.

"Lord Suffolk" I placed my hands onto my swollen belly, he bowed to me swiftly

He looked up at me with a heavy smile, "If I may speak boldly your majesty" I nodded my head in permission, my heart beating in my chest a million times a second, anticipating what he was going to say next.

"You look beautiful" He breathed starring into my sapphire eyes "You're lovely" I looked down and blushed. "Happy birthday" He held out his hand, a small white box.

"Charles" I breathed taking the box from him gently, his hand gently touched mine gentle, sending shivers down my spine. "You didn't have-"

"I wanted to" His voice was husky and deep and filled with authority.

I slid the top from the box, inside was a beautiful ring, it was a sapphire ring encrusted with diamonds on the side, with a white gold band.

"Charles" I trailed tears filling my eyes "It's beautiful" I placed the box on the table beside me.

"Let me" He took the ring from my hand and gently slid it onto my index finger, rubbing my hand gently.

"Where have you been?" I asked breaking the silence, he looked down in shame

He scuffled his feat and looked into the crowd, not brining his eyes to my face "I couldn't bare it" he began in a whisper.

"Seeing you with him" he turned his head to me "I still love you-seeing you carrying his child" His voice broke "Kills me."

Anger consumed me, I wanted to slap him for the what he was saying to me. it had to till now for him to confess this to me. I loved him with all my heart, and for me to be with child, It took that. Me professing my love for him, me crying! That wasn't enough?

"I'm married to the King" I stated "he has taught me to love him, he has never hurt me-and I would NEVER hurt him" I stated

"Ali-" he began, I held up my hand

Tears brimmed my eyes "I will always love you" I whispered "But you lost your chance that day, I would of ran way with you, but your love for the king was stronger-"

"Alice you don't –"I held my hand up again

I smiled and looked up at him "It is what it is" I stated "Good day Lord Suffolk" I brushed past him with a nod, heading over to my ladies, a tears fell from my eyes.

"Your majesty?" Lady Mary Questioned me with a curtsy, I shook my head and smiled

I took her hand and kissed it "I just need some fresh air" She stood up with hate motioning my ladies, to follow suit, we headed down the great hall, when a sudden pain hit my belly and I doubled over in pain.

"Your Majesty?" Mary gasped coming over to my side, the pain was sharp and in my lower belly and pelvic region.

"Call the phycian" I looked over at my ladies, they scurried out of the hall, only lady Mary remaining.

Another searing hot ripping pain coursed through my belly and pelvic area, so bad, that I collapsed to the floor, bringing quiet to the entire hall.i only focused on my breathing and the pain. I could faintly hear Mary calling for the King, and a few people hurrying out of the hall.

"ALICE!" I heard Henry's voice sream through the Hall

**Ha ha ha CLiffhanger**


	15. The Birth

**Hey there Ordermask her again, I'm loving all the reviews, I'm coming close to the end with this story. Now don't all you panic now, there are a few more chapters in store, so it's not quit over yet. But I'm not over my Tudor faze yet, I want make another Tudor story, so please give me your ideas. I own nothing-nothing belongs to me.**

Sweat glistened onto my forehead and into my hair, as pain course through my pelvic region, it was a hot searing pain, felt as if I was being split open. My ladies scurried around me in haste, giving me or the midwife anything we required.

Yes it was finally time for the future queen or King of England to be born, and I was scared out of my wits. I can say in my entire life I have never prayed for anything in my short span of life, but in this moment I did. I wanted this child to me a son, in any time or day and age in the future, I never would have cared what the sex of the child. But I did not want to disappoint the King, or the entire country, I would be a failure in there eyes.

"Water" I gasped to Mel, she nodded and scurried over to get me a goblet, she hurried over and held it to my lip as she tilted back my head as I gulped it down.

"Ahhhh!" I screamed, as another contraction hit me.

I had been like this for at least four hours, I swear I was about to hit the Midwife, if she told me one more time, that I was almost there. I swear she was just trying to keep me happy, just because I was the Queen. And I knew my dear husband was getting restless, he was in hysterics when he found me in the hall collapsed on the floor.

He screamed and called everyone he new to follow him a he carried me out of the hall, demanding orders. He thought I was having a miscarriage, I did as well. As he saw no result of blood between my legs, instead they had discovered that my water had broke. The king was rushed out in a quick haste. I begged for him to stay with me, but it was not proper for men to be in the birthing room, I cried for him.

I needed my husband.

"I need my husband" I begged Jane, she looked down at me with a sad smile, and she placed a wet cloth onto my forehead.

"I'm sorry majesty, I cannot" She bowed her head in shame. "Men are not allowed in the birthing room" I let out another cry as another contraction coursed through me.

I was filled with such agonizing pain that my head and vision where starting to become cloudy, and my voice starting to become hoarse from the screaming. I'm sure my ladies hands where sure to be in horrible condition, the way I was clutching them.

"My lady please be quiet-"I grabbed the midwife by the neck, and brought her face close to mine.

"Do you have children my lady?" I asked with a gasp, she shook her head

I took a deep breath "So you have never been through child birth!" I yelled "So you've never had a child trying to escape through your own loins!" I, shouted she shook her head again.

"So shut your fat mouth!" I screamed pushing her away from me, Lady Mary hurried over to me kneeling beside me.

"How much Longer?" I pleaded to Lady Mary, she smiled as she clutched my hand.

She looked over to the midwife, who was still shaken from my outburst nodded her head, as she lifted the blanket between my legs.

"You can push, your majesty" she nodded

I let out a gleeful cry "Mary help me" I struggled to sit up, she fluffed some pillows behind me trying to make me as comfortable as possible.

"Stay with me Mary" I breathed clutching her hand, looking into her worried eyes. "If anything should happen to me, watch over my child and the King" I cried as I started to push.

"Madame-"I shook my head

"Promise me" I clutched her hand, she nodded, I kissed her hand gently, a I motioned my ladies around me, they each took their place surrounding me, urging me on to keep going. Even lady Howard, she had been such a trooper through this, I had to give her more credit than I usually do.

"Push Your majesty!"the midwife

I gripped onto my ladies hands, pushing and screaming with all my might; trying to push my child into this world. As each push I gave that pain increased more, more than I could ever imagine, I screamed with all my might wanting to for this searing pain in my loins to go away. And when in that moment of extreme agony, it lessened then followed with a loud cry.

"Your majesty look!" I looked up with blurred vision, there in the midwife's bonny fingers, was my son. Beautiful he was, even covered in blood, and his face all scrunched up from crying. He had my hair I can tell, a little black fuzz on his head, his eyes I could not tell, from being closed from crying, his skin was my pale color.

"He's beautiful" I cried with laughter, the girls laughed around me full of joy.

I collapsed against the pillow crying out in joy and relief, I had given him the son he had desired for so long, and my title as queen is sealed. Every other doubt I had of my dear husband getting rid of me because I could not give him a son, or any children for that matter was gone, I had given him what he desired for so long.

A son.

"Give him to me" I held my weak arms out for me sweet boy, the midwife took him from me, checking him over with the physicians, they all had bright smiles on there faces nodding with joy. I started crying with happiness, I clung onto Lady Mary crying my eyes out, she cried along with me, out of pure happiness.

"They need to look at him" Mary sniffed, pushing my sweaty hair from my brow, "Now let's get you cleaned up" my ladies hurried to me, with new linen, clothing, and a basin of hot steamy water. I didn't want to be cleaned up, I didn't want my linen changed, all I wanted to do was hold my sweet baby boy for the first time.

They quickly changed the bed sheets, as they placed me in the hot basin tub, scrubbing me clean from all the birthing fluids. Dressing me into a cotton nightgown, and robe to keep the chill off, they slowly helped me back into bed. When finally they gave me my sweet boy, who was still crying, but once he landed into my arms; his crying stilled.

"There my sweet boy" I whispered kissing his forehead "Your mama is here" I held his body to my chest, my hand holding his tiny one.

"Your majesty" Jane called, she looked over at me with a huge smile "The King is Here" I nodded to her.

My husband walked in with his nightgown on, with a floor length red robe; lined with fur. His eyes where bloodshot for I'm sure a lack of sleep, and hi hair in a disarray, but he was smiling from ear to ear. He walked over to me and his new son very carefully, like he would disappear. "Leave" He commanded everyone, they all scurried out of the bedroom.

"Is it True?" he asked in a whispered, I nodded to him as he sat down onto the bed looking at our newborn son. He shakily placed his hand onto our sons head rubbing his head gently, I watched as tears fell from his eyes.

"I have a son" He said in disbelief "You gave me a son" He cried, he took his hands and framed my face, kissing me on the lips firmly, his hot tears touching my cool face.

"Edward" I breathed, Henry leaned his forehead onto mine looking into my eyes, nodding in agreement. "I would like to name him ,Edward"

"That is perfect, My sweet Alice" he kissed me gently


	16. Blood

**Hey everyone ordermask back here again, sorry I haven't been updating, just been busy. The Idea of this chapter has been In my head for a long time, just haven't had the chance to put it on the computer yet. OK you might also see a True Blood story in the works, I think I might do a crossover with Twilight, Pam/Bella Let me know what you guys would think of that. Anyway I own nothing, nothing belongs to me.**

Coughing racked my entire body as I doubled over in pain, it was gut retching, and weakened my body for days. It first started with the nose bleeds, the shortness of breath, pain in the joints. I hopped it to be something simple, but it scared me to death, those where y father symptoms before he died. I was in pure denial.

"Your majesty!" Mel cried as she sat me down on the bed "You must let me call the physician, and tell the Ki-"I covered my hand over her mouth.

"No!" I hissed "You and I have kept this hidden long enough, we will keep it that way!" I stood up and placed my deep blue satin heels onto my feet. My dear husband had no idea what was ailing me and he will have no idea, it would go away and pass.

It had too.

"Alice" Mel pleaded from behind me as she slid my floor length blue lace satin gown onto me, another beautiful gown from my dear husband, the color just matching me and my sons eyes, perfect for his first birthday.

"Think of your son!" She hissed, I grabbed her wrist and pulled her towards me, my eyes hard and cold.

"This is why I'm doing this!" I hissed, as I threw her wrist down from me, "I am your Queen, you will do as your told" I stormed from the room, where my other ladies, and The Lady Mary waited for me.

I knew I was being way to harsh, but it was my sons first birthday, I was having nothing ruin it at all. I didn't care how ill I was feeling, nothing would ruin my sons day. I never expected how much I loved being a mother, or how much I would care for another human being, never new how much having a child would change my entire life.

My little Edward was my entire world.

"Your majesty" they curtsy toward me, I would never get use to that.

My head was pounding so was my heart, my hands felt clammy, if I didn't calm down I knew I was going to have a panic attack, did not want to have one of those, on my sons day.

"Your majesty" Came Mary's voice, she looked beautiful standing clad in a golden gown, with a very tight bodice might add you. I pleaded for Henry for him, to find her a betrothed, but he kept putting it off, I hated seeing her so alone.

"Lady Mary" I smiled at her and brought her into my arms, she smiled back just as brightly.

"I'm so glad you could make it for Prince Edwards Birthday?" I squeezed her hand gently.

"I'm glad I could make it for my Little brother's Birthday" She smiled as I motioned for her to sit, for some small cakes and tea. She smiled, but as she sat down, a grim look took over entire facial expression, something was bothering her, I could tell; nothing really troubled lady Mary.

"Mary" I whispered "What's troubling you so?", she looked up in my eyes smiling grimly, then back at her tea.

"There have been rumors floating around court" My tea cup stalled at my lips, there's know possible way anyone could know, but my behavior around court has not been to inconspicuous.

"And what rumors may, that be?" I leaned back in my seat, as I felt the air in the room still. Mary looked at my ladies, then back at the door, then me. Just as she was about to open her mouth, a Harold walked in the room, with Thomas Culpeper.

"Your majesty" He bowed with a bright smile "The King is here" he stated with a smile.

"Later" I whispered to Mary, as we stood up.

Henry walked through the door with such confidence, and such stature, confidence I wish I had. He was adorned with the same blue I was, even his fur was blue. A bright smile adorned his face, even reached his eyes.

"Alice" He breathed, we all bowed in respect.

"Your majesty" I breathed as he swept me into my arms, and kissed me deeply, my ladies giggled behind me. I knew he was filled with joy today, it was his heir to the throne's first birthday, the whole court and country where in celebration for his birthday.

"Henry" I scolded playfully as I was swung about in circles, I was starting to get dizzy.

"Where's Prince Edward?" I questioned with full excitement in my voice. Henry's chuckle filled my ear, his arm wrapped around my waist, as he leaned his chin onto my shoulder. The door opened slowly, there walked in the nurse maid, and Lady Brian holding him tightly on her hip. He was a lot bigger then the last time I saw him, black hair covered his eyes, his skin pale as mine, his sapphire eyes shining brightly.

"Edward" I breathed, I watched as his eyes landed on me and his father, he started to grunt and cry in Lady Brian's arms. He wanted his mother and father, oh how I missed my little boy. After Henry was born, he decided best for our son's health was to have him live out of Hampton court.

"Your majesty" Lady Brian bowed,

Henry motioned his head to me, she smiled and placed the wiggling Henry in my arms, he stilled once he lay in my arms.

"How has our son been Lady Brian" Henry asked as he kissed Edwards's health.

Lady Brian smiled "He's such a good boy" She began with an honest smile "He's been in perfect health"

"Lady Brian" I called "I want him always dressed properly, never to heavily, he'll sweat then chill" she nodded with a curtsey.

"How's my little boy" I whispered looking into his eyes, his little hand grabbed onto my chandler earring, wanting to grab the shiny jewel from my ear, I grabbed his pudgy hand and kissed it gently he giggled softly.

"Mama's missed you" I whispered sitting him on my lap, "You ready for your big party today?" I asked looking into his eyes, he just looked up at me with a toothless grin, he had no idea what I was speaking of, but he was filled with joy to be with me, that I knew.

"Sweetheart" Henry crouched down in front of me as I played with Edward, he giggled as I bounced he on my knee. "Come along" I smiled and kissed him gently.

Before the birth of our son, Henry had been planning for our Son's birthday first birthday, the moment I told him I was pregnant. It was to be extravagant, I knew that, anything Henry did was over the top.

And I was right the moment I stepped outside, where were greeted by crowds and crowds of people. Musicians covered the gardens, there where small wooden platforms set on the sides, where there where dancers, and acrobats performing. There where large blue tents set up on the edge of the garden for people to sit and eat.

"Sweetheart look" I gasped and looked at the wild animals walking about, there where small bunnies, donkeys, flamingos, horses, monkeys, and other animals that I could not tell, while in there cage. Edward clapped his hands gleefully, reaching out to grab, a passing by flamingo.

"Presenting, King Henry!" Yelled a Harold, everyone silenced "And his majesties Queen Alice, and Prince Edward!" we walked over to a little tent area where four thrones sat, one for me and Henry. Mary and little Edward.

"Today is my son's first birthday!" Henry stated, the crowd cheered with joy, "Please celebrate in good cheer, for your future King" he took a big gulp of wine and kissed Edwards head, the crowd awed, and resumed dancing.

"Henry it's beautiful" I watched as Lady Mary took little Edward to look at the animals, he took my hand and kissed it gently.

'Nothing ever to much for our son" pride swelled into my heart, binging a smile onto my face. "I was thinking sweetheart" he began bringing my eyes to him, there were filled with thought, and hope.

"What is it darling" I placed my other hand onto his, he took both of my hands kissing them ever so gently.

"I want another one" He whispered to me

My stomached dropped, I loved my husband I did, and I would love to give him more children. I wanted to try for more children, but I was to afraid too. Whatever illness was going through my body, needed to pass before me and him could even consider having a child.

"Me too-" I began, but his lips descended upon mine, silencing my words, he seemed to filled with joy, so I decided to keep my mouth shut.

" Dance with me" he pulled me up from my seat with such a jolt, that vision began to cloud, and sharp pain consumed my whole head, going down to my spine. Making Henry turn around sharply to look at me, his eyes widening in fear, his eyes centered on my face.

A warm wetness reached my mouth, my fingers touched my lips gently, feeling the stickiness. I looked down to see my fingers covered lightly, with crimson scarlet dripping from my noise, my eyes began to blur, and I began to lose all feeling in my legs.

"Alice" He whispered, then my world faded to black.


End file.
